las choco-aventuras de un dragón con chicas monstruo
by vagoMDH
Summary: un cristal apareció en el gremio de Fairy Tail y en el se proyectan las desventuras del dragón slayer de fuego que desapareció justo antes de que ese cristal apareciera.
1. Chapter 1

Amanecía en magnolia como cualquier otro día, los pobladores ya empezaban con sus actividades diarias, el gremio del lugar también estaba a punto de abrir.

Mirajane caminaba con calma en dirección al gremio como cualquier otro día, los pobladores que la veían pasar la saludaban alegremente y como era de esperarse ella regresaba el saludo con su típica sonrisa.

Al llegar al gremio saco una llave y abrió la puerta, al entrar, rápidamente reviso el estado del gremio, mesas desordenadas, sillas esparcidas, uno que otro plato sucio, Cana dormida bajo la barra, un poco de basura pero nada fuera de lo normal, pero le llamo la atención algo atrás y un poco arriba de la barra pero lo dejo de lado.

Lo primero que hizo fue recoger los trastos sucios y llevarlos a la cocina, después empezó a acomodar las mesas y sillas, cuando termino, empezó a limpiar el gremio.

Como siempre dejo a cana hasta el final, la levanto y sentó en la mesa mas cercana sin despertarla, luego fue a la cocina y preparo un café, cuando lo termino camino hacia Cana y lo puso frente a ella, ahí lo dejo y sin darle una segunda mirada se adentro a la cocina para empezar a lavar los trastos sucios, después rápidamente fue a revisar el buzón por si habían solicitudes nuevas, tomo las pocas que habían y fue al tablón de misiones para actualizarlo, cuando termino se puso tras la barra y simplemente espero.

Pocos minutos después los miembros de Fairy tail empezaron a llegar uno a uno, al entrar como siempre vieron todo arreglado y empezaron a hacer lo suyo, platicar, revisar al tablón de misiones y demás, todos siguieron su día normal pero había algo que los estaba molestando y todos los que entraban lo notaban, detrás de la barra y en un lugar donde todos podían ver había una especie de panel de cristal, no sabían para que era pero no le tomaron mucha atención.

El maestro Makarov llego y saludo a todos, fue a la barra y le pidió a Mirajane un té, mientras esperaba se dio cuenta del cristal y lo observo unos segundos, cuando Mirajane regreso y le dio su té el maestro pregunto.

Makarov: oye Mira que ¿es eso? –pregunto viendo el cristal

Mira: no lo se, estaba ahí cuando llegue, pensé que usted lo había puesto –contesto también viendo el cristal

A Makarov le pareció extraño, el no recordaba ponerlo o mandarlo a poner, lo siguió viendo unos momentos pero solo le parecía un panel de cristal común y corriente, pero le resultaba extraño que lo pusieran ahí, con la duda todavía en su mente le hablo a cana quien si no mal recodaba estaba durmiendo bajo la barra cuando cerro el gremio.

Makarov: Cana puedes venir un minuto –hablo hacia cana quien ya haba despertado y tomado el café que le preparo Mira

Cana: que pasa maestro? –preguntó acercándose

Makarov: sabes que es eso o quien lo puso? –pregunto señalando el cristal

Cana vio el cristal unos segundos, también le llamo la atención cuando despertó hace rato pero pensó que el maestro lo había puesto.

Cana: no, yo pensé que usted lo puso

Mira: yo también pensé lo mismo pero el maestro dice que el no lo puso pero cuando llegue hoy a abrir el gremio estaba ahí

Makarov: y yo cuando me fui y cerré el gremio no estaba, así que pensé que tu que te quedaste sabrías quien lo puso

Cana: entonces alguien entro en la noche y puso ese cristal?, eso es raro, pero no afecta en nada o si?

Makarov: no, no afecta en nada pero por alguna extraña razón me siento inquieto –dijo volteando a ver otra vez el cristal

Ya era casi medio día y casi todos los miembros de Fairy tail estaban en el gremio, los faltantes eran Jet y Droy quienes fueron a una misión y regresarían al día siguiente, Laxus con su sequito también fueron de misión pero ellos tardarían mas en regresar, Wendy y charle tampoco estaban porque fueron a ver a sherria a Lamia Scale y por ultimo Natsu y Happy los cuales dijeron que iban a entrenar en las montañas.

Ya el gremio estaba haciendo escándalo y lo típico de todos los días, pero todos se callaron cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

Happy: ayúdenme, Natsu desapareció –grito el pequeño gato con todas sus fuerzas y se veía cansado

Al escuchar esto, todos se miraron con dudas, Makarov se paro sobre la barra y Happy al verlo voló hacia el de manera rápida.

Makarov: a que te refieres con que Natsu desapareció? No se supone que ustedes dos estaban entrenando?

Happy: eso hacíamos pero ayer en la noche cuando ya íbamos a dormir una fuerte luz apareció entre ambos y cuando la luz se apagó Natsu no estaba por ningún lado –contaba preocupado

Happy: lo busque toda la noche en los alrededores pero no lo encontré así que vine lo mas rápido que pude para que me ayudaran –termino de decir con una voz un poco quebrada y apunto de llorar

Los demás al verlo, sin dudarlo se levantaron y estaban decididos a encontrarlo, se reunieron frente a Makarov para recibir instrucciones, Makarov iba a empezar a hablar pero Elfman hablo antes.

Elfman: maestro mire ahí –señalo tras la espalda del viejo

Ahí es cristal antes transparente ahora era de un color azul claro y en la esquina superior izquierda había un cuadrado con el numero uno en medio, esto era visible para todos y por supuesto todos lo veían con curiosidad.

Happy: que es eso? –pregunto ya mas calmado y siendo abrazado por Lissana

Makarov: no tenemos idea, pero ayer cuando cerré el gremio no estaba y hoy que Mira abrió ya estaba ahí, alguno lo puso o tiene idea de quien lo pudo poner? –pregunto viendo a todos

Todo el gremio negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, a Makarov le gustaría seguir pero el asunto de Natsu era más importante, el maestro empezó a interrogar a Happy sobre lo que paso antes de que desapareciera y después para saber si podían encontrar aunque sea una pequeña pista.

Panther Lily seguía viendo el cristal cuando una flecha empezó a parpadear señalando el cuadro con el uno, intrigado, voló y con su pata toco el cuadro, al hacerlo el cuadro se expandió y cubrió toda la pantalla empezando a reproducir un video donde se veía una casa, Panther en pánico volvió a toca con su pata el cristal y el video se detuvo.

Todos se percataron de lo que hizo Panther Lily lo que hizo que se callaran.

Erza: maestro, creo que eso tiene algo que ver con lo que le paso a Natsu –dijo con su mano en su barbilla y viendo el cristal

Makarov: por que lo crees?

Erza: bueno, porque esto apareció cuando Natsu fue "secuestrado" y no creo que sea una coincidencia –dijo estrechando los ojos

Los demás se vieron entre si, eso parecía tener sentido.

Makarov: haz que vuelva a reproducirse –dijo a Panther Lily quien seguía volando frente al cristal

El exceed negro volvió a tocar el cristal y volvió a correr el video…

Se podía apreciar una casa de tamaño mediano de dos niveles, apenas empezaba a salir el sol y los pájaros también empezaban a cantar.

Viendo dentro de la casa en una de las habitaciones se podía ver la cara de Natsu dormir.

Los miembros de Fairy tail se sorprendieron al verlo dormir ahí sin aparente preocupación, pero se alegraron al ver que no le había pasado nada

Un pitido empezó a sonar cuando el reloj a lado de la cama marco las siete en punto, ese ruido molesto a Natsu quien despertó pero no se pudo mover.

A su lado izquierdo escucho una respiración lo que le llamo la atención, girando su cabeza vio a una chica muy bella de cabello rosa, esto lo desconcertó de gran manera.

Natsu: (¿Quién es ella?, no, mas importante ¿Por qué estoy durmiendo con ella?)

Los magos se sorprendieron por escuchar los pensamientos de Natsu, pero también estaban sorprendidos por su situación.

Algunos sintiéndose celosos de que durmiera con una chica tan linda juraban en su corazón que cuando lo vieran lo iban a golpear.

Natsu: (lo ultimo que recuerdo fue… eh?, ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que hice?) –se preguntaba con duda– (lo ultimo que recuerdo fue estar entrenando con Happy en la cascada y después… no lo se, no huele a sexo así que no intime con ella, entonces ¿porque estamos durmiendo juntos?) –se pregunto después de olfatear un poco

Panther Lily pauso el video y volteo a ver a los demás con una cara perturbada, ellos hacían la misma cara y nadie decía nada.

Estuvieron unos momentos así hasta que grey hablo.

Grey: seguros que ese es Natsu?, yo ya lo estoy dudando

Los demás también empezaron a dudar, porque el Natsu que conocían era alguien ajeno a los temas sobre sexualidad.

Happy: de que hablas? ese es Natsu –dijo señalando la pantalla

Grey: no, no, tú de que hablas? Natsu no es alguien que debería saber sobre ese tema, todos sabemos que es casi asexual –dijo incrédulo y la gran mayoría asintió

Happy: no, mas bien tú de que hablas?, Natsu tiene casi veinte años obviamente sabe sobre esos temas y aparte el no es asexual, ya a tenido experiencias sexuales –refuto dejando callados a todos

Gray: estas seguro? –con duda pregunto

Happy: claro, de hecho me conto que la primera vez que lo hizo fue con Lissana cuando lo engaño diciéndole que era un juego –dijo sin dudas ocasionando que todos voltearan a ver a la albina menor asombrados

Mira: eso… eso es cierto? –pregunto con notable incredulidad

Lissana se quedo callada y bajo la vista pero todos vieron sus orejas que estaban rojas a más no poder, esa acción hizo que abrieran los ojos con gran sorpresa.

Mira: es verdad? Ya estuviste con Natsu?

Lis: si, lo hice antes de que fuera a Edolas –admitió con su la mirada baja todavía

Mira: que estabas pensando? Todavía eras muy joven para hacer eso, que hubiera pasado si quedabas embarazada? –reclamo con enojo

Lis: pues eso era lo que quería –respondió volteando a ver la cara de su hermana seriamente– nosotros ya teníamos a Happy pero yo queria algo que fuera producto de ambos

Todo mundo estaba cayado y solo veían a Lissana quien tenía la cara roja y sus ojos húmedos pero decididos.

Lis: y a parte porque me reclamas? Yo se que también te has metido con él –dijo con enojo

Esto conmociono a todos, nadie creía lo que decía, Mira con Natsu? Eso si no lo vieron venir.

Mira: de que hablas –pregunto fingiendo demencia pero con notable nerviosismo

Lis: de que hablo? Hablo de las veces que le pides a Natsu que se quede en la noche a ayudarte a mover cosas en el almacén –dijo de manera enojada

Cana: waaaa, eso nunca lo espere de ti Mira –dijo asombrada y diciendo lo que los demás pensaban

Lis: tu tampoco te hagas la inocente que sé que también has tenido algo que ver con el –reclamo Lissana señalando a Cana

Cana al escuchar eso escupió su bebida que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

Lis: si, también se eso, sé que figues estar ebria para que él te lleve a casa pero cuando están ahí terminan encamados –Cana solo tenia la boca abierta y su cara se empezó a enrojecer

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que acaban de enterar, al parecer Natsu no era tan inocente como ellos creían.

Lis: y eso no es todo, también sé que ha tenido algo con ustedes dos –dijo señalando a Lucy y Erza– así que no se hagan las inocentes –las dos mencionadas se pusieron igual de nerviosas delatándolas

Esta revelación dejo incrédulos a todos, Natsu al parecer había estado con la mayoría de las chicas solteras gremio y no le dijo a nadie, Makarov al ver que esto se empezaba a salir de control llamo la atención de todos.

Makarov: ejem Lissana este no es momento ni lugar para discutir ese tipo de cosas así que te pido que te calmes

Lissana al escucharlo cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, cuando exhalo abrió los ojos.

Lis: perdón, perdí los estribos, pero ya me calme –dijo como si nada hubiera pasado

Makarov: bien, hablaremos de este asunto después –dijo viendo a las 5 magas –has que continúe –dijo viendo a Panther Lily y sin notar que Elfman se había desmayado por lo dicho por sus dos hermanas

Panther Lily aun con la sorpresa volvió a reproducir el video.

Natsu: oye puedes levantarte? –dijo en una voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella despertara

¿?: mmmmm cinco minutos más, no, mejor cinco grados mas –dijo medio dormida y la toma de la cara de Natsu se alejo mostrando que la chica peli-rosa era mitad serpiente

El gremio sostuvo su aliento al ver a la chica, nunca habían visto a nadie así, bueno, Warrod era casi un árbol andante pero él se volvió así por su magia.

Natsu: ¿cinco grados? Ok –dijo subiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo para que ella se calentara

La chicha al sentir que la temperatura de Natsu subía lo abrazo más fuerte, Natsu no le tomo importancia y solo se dejo abrazar pero al sentir que sus piernas eran envueltas por algo bajo la mirada y vio la parte serpiente de la chica, esto lo sorprendió.

Primero pensó que estaba siendo atacado por algo pero noto que era la chica que lo estaba abrazando, así que no hizo nada, pero seguía viendo la cola de la chica.

¿?: No lo veas tan fijamente, me estas avergonzando –dijo la peli-rosa ya despierta y con su cara un poco ruborizada

Natsu: lo siento, tu cola me recordó a alguien –dijo volteándola a ver

Ella por su parte se sonrojo más por la cercanía de sus rostros.

¿?: Ya veo quieres tocarla?

Natsu: puedo? –pregunto con duda

¿?: Claro, si es lo que quieres o se te hace desagradable?

Natsu: de ninguna manera, solo viéndola me doy cuenta que tiene una escamas hermosas –dijo sin titubear avergonzándola mas

¿?: Si piensas así no me queda de otra que dejarte tocarla –dijo desviando la mirada y con una sonrisa tonta

Natsu: entonces puedes soltarme para poder tocarla? –pregunto un poco incomodo

¿?: Es verdad lo siento –dijo apenada mientras soltaba a Natsu– bien, ahora puedes tocarla –dijo poniendo la punta de su cola en el regazo de Natsu cuando él se sentó

Natsu: como suponía tienes unas escamas muy bellas, tocándolas se nota que están bien cuidadas y están muy bien balanceadas en cuanto a dureza y flexibilidad –dijo tocando la cola sin darse cuenta que la chica había agarrado una almohada y la estaba mordiendo con pena

Natsu seguía inmerso tocando la cola y la chica ahogaba su voz con la almohada mientras respiraba cada vez mas errático, se sobresalto cuando Natsu empezó a tocar la punta de su cola, Natsu solo seguía tocando y frotando la cola frente a él, le recordaba a Igneel y absorto en sus pensamientos no noto a la chica que se retorcía junto a él y que a veces tenia uno que otro espasmo.

Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que la chica abrazo a Natsu y soltó un gran gemido, Natsu reacciono por esto y vio como ella respiraba fuertemente, también sintió como las uñas de la chica se clavaban en sus costados.

¿?: moo Darling eres una bestia –dijo viéndolo con la cara roja

Natsu: perdón no era esa mi intención –dijo rápidamente mientras levantaba sus manos al cielo

¿?: (Si eso no fue intencional, quiero saber cómo sería cuando está dándolo todo) –pensó con lujuria– bueno Darling me voy a bañar puedes hacer el desayuno mientras tanto? –Hablo mientras se paraba y andaba hacia la puerta de la habitación– no tardo –dijo antes de por fin salir de la habitación

Los del gremio estaban callados y apenados por lo que acaban de ver, Panther pauso el video por petición de Bisca.

Bisca: ok esto obviamente no es para niños así que nos retiramos –dijo tapándole los ojos a su hija mientras que su esposo le tapaba los oídos –luego nos dicen que paso con Natsu –termino de decir mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Los demás solo vieron a la familia irse sin decir nada.

Wakaba: eso fue raro, porque Natsu se puso a tocarle la cola en lugar de preguntarle donde estaba?

Happy: Natsu hace eso con los reptiles que ve por primera vez y los que le gustan –dijo no muy seguro de decirlo

Romeo: hace eso? Nunca lo he visto

Happy: lo hace cuando nadie lo ve, dice que tocar escamas lo calma

Al escuchar eso se preguntaron el porque pero rápido recordaron a Igneel y lo entendieron, también voltearon a ver a Gajeel.

Gajeel: que? –Pregunto al ver a los demás– … si también lo hago –dijo desviando la mirada

Makarov: ejem ya que Asuka se fue has que continúe

Natsu: … ok que esta pasando?, esa chica tuvo un orgasmo por que estimule su cola?, eso fue raro, ahora ¿donde estoy? –dijo levantándose de la cama

Se asomo por la ventana y vio que estaba en una ciudad que nunca había visto, también noto que cada cierto tiempo pasaban lo que parecían vehículos.

Natsu: esto no se parece a ningún lugar donde haya estado, también esta esa chica, nunca había visto a alguien así, es probable que no esté en Fiore y sus alrededores, tal vez otro continente?, ahora como regreso a casa? –en ese momento su estomago sonó exigiendo comida– lo pensare mas tarde, ella dijo que hiciera el desayuno así que debe haber algo de comer en este lugar

Natsu entonces reviso dentro de la casa, en la planta alta no encontró nada que se pareciera a una cocina así que siguió su búsqueda abajo, fue entonces que detecto a otra persona en el lugar, camino hacia donde estaba y se topo con una mujer vestida de negro y con gafas de sol.

¿?2: Buenos días señor Dragneel como amaneció el día de hoy? –pegunto sentada en una pequeña barra que dividía lo que parecía ser la cocina y una sala-comedor

Natsu frunció el ceño leve pero notable al no saber quien rayos era ella pero al parecer ella si lo conocia, ella al ver su rostro decidió hablar.

¿?: No me digas que no recuerdas, bueno aclarare tu mente me llamo Kuroko Smith y soy tu coordinadora del intercambio inter-cultural

Natsu siguió sin reconocerla, tampoco le sonaba su trabajo pero al menos entendió que Smith tenía algo que ver con la chica mitad serpiente.

Smith: dejando eso de lado, podrías darme un café mientras te digo a que vine –dijo de forma descarada

Natsu solo suspiro y camino hacia la cocina ya que el tenia hambre y queria comer, empezó a cocinar y con fastidio también hizo el café que le pidió Smith porque al ver que no lo iba a hacer empezó a hacer un berrinche infantil.

Cuando estaba por terminar de cocinar recordó que la peli-rosa le pidió hacer su desayuno así que volvió a sacar más ingredientes.

Smith: wow porque tanta comida? Eso parece un banquete –dijo al ver toda la comida e internamente festejaba el haber ido

Natsu: ¿? De que hablas? esto es lo normal no?

Smith: que dices, esto es mucho para tres personas –dijo empezando a babear

Natsu: tres? Esto es solo para dos

Smith: dos? Pero no creo que Mia y yo nos acabemos todo, admito que con su cuerpo tan grande como mas pero no creo lo terminemos –dijo desconcertada

Natsu: (entonces se llama Mia) no, esto es para Mia y yo, tú tienes tu café –dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras llenaba una taza de café para Smith

Smith: eh? Solo me vas a dar esto?

Natsu: pues claro, solo me pediste café y ya te lo di

Smith: no seas así, es mucha comida así que dame algo

Natsu volvió a suspirar y empezó cocinar mas cosas, cosa que sorprendió a Smith al darse cuenta que el hablaba en serio sobre la comida siendo para dos, vio su espalda mientras cocinaba y por alguna razón se quedo absorta viéndola.

Imagino que llegaba de un día difícil en el trabajo y al abrir la puerta percibía un delicioso olor a comida, al seguir el olor llego a la cocina donde su amoroso esposo cocinaba su comida favorita, este al verla se acerco y la tomo de la cintura mientras decía "Kuroko quiero que comas bien porque quiero que tengas energías para lo que te espera" dijo empezando a quitarse la camisa.

Natsu al sentirse observado volteo y vio a Smith viéndolo fijamente, se sintió incomodo así que le hablo.

Natsu: no me veas así me poner incomodo –dijo haciendo espabilar a Smith quien se sonrojo un poco

Smith: perdón –dijo tomando su taza de café– (no puede ser, por un momento imagine que estábamos casados) –pensó mientras se llevaba su café a la boca

Al probarlo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y pensar que el café que había probado hasta ahora no era nada comparado con el que estaba tomando.

Panther Lily volvió a pausar el video a petición del maestro.

Makarov: alguien sabia que Natsu podía cocinar? –pregunto y varias personas levantaron la mano, lo curioso era que todos los que levantaron la mano eran mujeres (y Happy) – y ustedes como lo saben?

Mira: yo le enseñe a cocinar –dijo con un poco de pena

Cana: a mi me prepara el desayuno cuando se queda en mi casa –admitió desviando la vista

Erza: a mí, a veces me hace pasteles de fresa –confeso con su cara roja

Lucy: igual que Cana –dijo en voz baja

Lis: cocina para mí cada vez que voy a su casa

Happy: yo lo se porque vivo con él –dijo con obviedad

Makarov: ya veo –dijo un poco incomodo al ver como Lissana veía a las demás– bueno continuemos viendo

Cuando Smith reacciono se dio cuenta que acabo su café sin darse cuenta y Natsu estaba poniendo la comida en la mesa.

Smith: ejem señor Dragneel sabe porque estoy aquí?

Natsu: para desayunar?

Smith se quedo callada por esa respuesta.

Natsu: si es por eso siéntate y come –dijo sin dejar de poner los platos en la mesa

Smith: … gracias, pero la principal razón por la que estoy aquí es para supervisar que Mia esté bien, ya sabes, eres su tutor legal aquí en Japón pero yo como coordinadora tengo que revisar que no se rompa ninguna ley

Natsu: romper la ley?

Smith: si, como por ejemplo lastimarla –dijo acercándose al peli-rosa

Natsu: yo no la dañaría –dijo un poco enojado porque quien en su sano juicio lastimaría a alguien con unas escamas tan hermosas

Smith: ya sabes, lastimarla cubre un amplio rango como por ejemplo tener sexo con ella –dijo a unos centímetros del rostro de Natsu– las lamias son muy apasionadas, ella es linda y tu como hombre sano tienes un arma ahí abajo que podría hacer ese trabajo, sin contar que pareces alguien fácil de seducir –dijo casi tocando sus labios

Natsu: enserio? Para mi tu pareces mas fácil de seducir –dijo estrechando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa depredadora

Smith al ver eso se sonrojo y retrocedió tragando saliva, Natsu levanto una ceja y después dio un paso atrás esquivando la cola de Mia que paso donde estaba antes su cabeza

Mia: Smith! Deja en paz a mi Darling –grito mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a Natsu

Smith: solo bromeaba no te enojes Mia

Mia: pues no lo vuelvas a hacer

Natsu solo veía a las dos pelear, bueno, solo peleaba Mia, sonrió con ironía cuando Smith se fue por la presión que ponía Mia sobre ella, cuando Smith salió, ambos estaban frente la puerta.

Natsu: (Smith se fue y yo queria preguntarle muchas cosas y por lo que entendí de su "pelea" Mia no es de aquí)

Mia: Darling, que piensas tu?

Natsu: de que?

Mia: sobre lo que dijo Smith de las leyes, a mi me gustas mucho y no me importaría que fueras mi primera vez

Natsu: … Mia puede que yo te guste mucho pero no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y creo que ese tipo de unión entre un hombre y una mujer debe darse con el debido tiempo, para hacer eso no es bueno acelerar las cosas, mi padre me dijo una vez que siempre hay momento para todo y no creo que sea momento para hacer eso, aparte de que si no es el momento adecuado siempre habrá alguien interrumpiendo –dijo mientras suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza

Mia: … estas diciendo que me aceptaras si nos conocemos mas?

Natsu: es probable, eres muy bella y por lo que he visto eres muy amorosa y dedicada –dijo sonriendo y sacándole un gran sonrojo a la lamia

Mia se sentía feliz al escuchar lo que pensaba Natsu de ella, con un poco de nervios se acerco a su cara y estaba por darle un pequeño beso cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y Smith asomo la cabeza.

Smith: recordé que ya preparaste mi desayuno y es malo desperdiciar comida así que regrese –dijo viendo a Mia que ponía mala cara

El video termino y los magos no sabían que decir, vieron una actitud de Natsu que no habían visto, siempre era ruidoso y rompía todo a su paso, pero en el video si bien se vio curioso y algo fastidiado también se vio como alguien maduro, cosa que extraño a casi todo el gremio.

Gajeel: ese no es salamander, el cabeza de flama no es así

Happy: si es Natsu, el es serio cuando quiere

Grey: estoy de acuerdo con Gajeel, Natsu nunca ha mostrado ser maduro, pienso que él en esa situación hubiera empezado a gritar y hacer desastres

Makarov: grey, Gajeel, no digan nada mas, si bien es cierto que Natsu no se porta así en el gremio eso no significa que no sea él –grey iba a hablar pero Makarov levanto su mano– mira se lo que sientes pero si Happy dice que el es Natsu le creo, nadie conoce mejor a Natsu que él

Macao: yo también le creo a Happy, mira por ejemplo tu sabias sobre el y las chicas –pregunto incomodo y grey negó –y alguno de ustedes –pregunto al aire pero negaron– ya ven, siempre hay algo que no mostramos normalmente

Todos se callaron y bajaron sus cabezas, mientras en la pantalla aparecía un cuadro con el numero dos a lado del primero.

Panther: maestro, apareció otro video –dijo señalándolo– lo reproduzco?

Makarov lo pensó unos momentos pero después negó.

Makarov: espera, primero tengo que hablar con las chicas sobre algo, vengan –dijo y Lucy, Erza, Cana, Mira y Lissana lo siguieron hasta su oficina


	2. Chapter 2

BIEN BIEN BIEN se que me tarde en subir las continuaciones pero en mi defensa diré que fueron fiestas de fin de año y que por alguna extraña razón el mundo no me dejaba escribir porque se iba la luz, llegaban visitas a mi casa, salia o me ponía a leer PLIC (que les recomiendo) eso es todo por ahora.

Los magos de Fairy tail querían ver el siguiente video de Natsu pero tenían que esperar a que saliera el maestro y las chicas de la oficina.

Makarov estaba tras su escritorio viendo a las cinco chicas, las cuales se veían notablemente incomodas o bueno cuatro de ellas ya que Lissana se veía molesta.

Makarov: bien, empecemos con algo sencillo, ¿es verdad que todas están en algún tipo de relación con Natsu?

Lis: claro, desde hace mucho tiempo –respondió fuerte y conciso

Lucy: nunca lo he confirmado pero creo que si –contesto con dudas

Mira: no lo creo –dijo desviando la mirada

Cana: si, aunque era secreto –hablo lo ultimo en voz baja

Erza: no… –susurro apenas audible

Makarov: no me sorprende oír eso de Lucy y Lissana pero no me lo esperaba de las demás –hablo de manera franca viendo a las cinco– es mas, no se supone que te gusta Jellal Erza?

Erza: pues si pero… –se quedo callada sin mas que decir y se veía nerviosa

Lis: pero? No te hagas la tonta Erza se que solo ocupas a Natsu para desahogarte y tu igual hermana –hablo al ver a Erza guardar silencio

Makarov: Lissana guarda silencio, solo hablaran cuando se les pregunte –dijo con el ceño fruncido y advirtiendo a todas– ahora Erza dime que paso

Erza: pues… haaaa… –suspiro para después poner una cara seria– todo empezó cuando me rescato de la torre del cielo, cuando los dos terminamos en la playa después de escapar él me reconforto y abrazó entonces pensé que tal vez él era el indicado –hablo

Makarov: continua –dijo al ver a la peli-roja callarse

Erza: unos días después queriéndole agradecer una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos juntos –hablo con la cara roja– pero cuando nos volvimos a encontrar con Jellal una y otra vez reconsidere que tal vez el destino quería que estuviéramos juntos así que me empecé a distanciar de Natsu, pero por la actitud de Jellal me frustre y volví a Natsu –dijo con melancolía mientras que Lucy, Lissana y cana gruñían por lo que dijo– todavía estoy en esa situación y no se que hacer

Makarov: no te voy a decir que estas mal, en la vida muchas veces no sabemos que hacer pero lo que dijiste sobre el destino esta erróneo, yo creo que el destino nos guía pero nosotros mismos debemos decidir si seguimos ese camino o tomamos otro

Erza: que quiere decir?

Makarov: … Erza debes aclarar tus sentimientos y ver con cual te sientes mas apreciada –acabo de hablar con Erza dejándola pensativa sobre que hacer– ahora tu dime cual es tu situación –dijo viendo a Cana

Cana: situación?... se supone que somos amigos sexuales rozando con ser novios –hablo de manera clara

Makarov: amigos sexuales? Que es eso?

Lucy: eso significa que los dos tienen sexo pero no hay "sentimientos" de por medio –dijo la rubia haciendo énfasis en la palabra sentimientos

Makarov: ya veo, no vas a decir nada Lissana? –pregunto al ver a la albina menor tranquila

Lis: no, que este con Cana no me molesta –respondió sin darle importancia

Makarov: ya veo… -dijo no muy seguro– entonces como empezó ese tipo de relación con Natsu?

Cana: pues no es muy complicado, quería experimentar tener relaciones sexuales pero a parte de él nadie en el gremio me pareció buena idea

Makarov: y por que?

Cana: porque cumplía con todos los requisitos que quería

Makarov. Aja… y nada mas?

Cana: solo eso

Makarov no entendió nada, por la reacción que vio de Lucy y Lissana se percato que ellas ya sabían de Cana pero no se veían enojadas como con Erza, eso lo desconcertó mas.

Makarov: y ustedes que me pueden decir de Cana? –Hablo hacia Lissana y Lucy al ver que Cana no iba a decir nada mas

Lucy: que esta loca por Natsu pero no lo quiere admitir –dijo con una cara de poker y voz monótona

Lis: que eso de querer experimentar solo lo dijo para ocultar su vergüenza –hablo en el mismo tono que Lucy

Cana al escucharlas se puso roja e inmediatamente trato de negarlo pero solo balbuceaba sin sentidos nerviosa mientras que Lucy y Lissana suspiraban y se encogían de hombros.

Lis: no trates de ocultarlo sabemos que te gusta

Lucy: es obvio solo viéndote cuando estas con él

Makarov: porque las dos están actuando así? no entiendo

Lucy: a que se refiere?

Makarov: hablo de porque se enojaron con Erza pero no con Cana?

Las dos se vieron entre si y después respondieron a mismo tiempo "porque es una doncella enamorada"

Makarov: doncella enamorada?

Lis: si, Cana ama a Natsu y por eso lo puedo aceptar pero Erza y mi hermana no y eso me enoja

Lucy: exactamente, Natsu me hablo de su relación con todas y por eso estoy en contra de Erza y Mira

Lis: lo mismo para mi, por lo que me dijo Natsu no me gusta que mi hermana y Erza estén cerca de él porque lo hacer sufrir

Makarov: lo hacen sufrir? Porque?

Lis: porque el las ama de verdad y con todo su ser y ellas solo se juntan con el por una u otra razón por ejemplo Erza, ella dice que no puede aclarar sus sentimientos pero es solo una excusa tonta.

Makarov: oye no digas eso

Lucy: estoy de acuerdo con Lis, ella solo quiere hacerse la importante…

Erza: eso no es cierto

Lucy: claro que es verdad, Jellal no te ve de esa forma y traza su línea contigo y con Natsu sabes que el haría cualquier cosa por ti así que no le veo el porque dices que estas indecisa

Makarov: eso no lo puedo negar pero ella puede tener mas razones? –hablo hacia Erza pero ella se quedo callada y no dijo nada

Lis: ahora ve, por eso no quiero que este con Natsu

Makarov: … Erza no quiero meterme en tus decisiones amorosas pero si sigues así no creo que termine bien –dijo haciendo que ella se deprimiera– y bien cual es tu caso Mira?

Mira: solo tengo una relación física con él –dijo con indiferencia haciendo que las demás la vieran mal

Makarov: … y como empezó eso? –pregunto un poco molesto por su actitud

Mira: pues trate de darle celos a Laxus con el pero no me a funcionado

Makarov: te gusta Laxus?

Mira: si

Makarov: y porque con él? –pregunto incomodo

Mira: porque sentí que funcionaria –dijo no muy convencida

Makarov al escucharla se puso incomodo e inseguro de si decir lo que sabia o quedarse callado.

Mira: pero por alguna extraña razón no me funciono –termino de hablar desviando a mirada

Makarov: se porque no funciono –hablo– se supone que no podía decir esto pero lo diré para que desistas de tus intentos

Las damas se interesaron por lo que iba a decir el anciano ya que tenían curiosidad porque ninguna recuerda haber visto al rubio siendo "cariñoso" con alguna mujer.

Makarov: de una vez les dijo que esta prohibido hablar de lo que estoy por contarles –dijo seriamente haciendo que las magas tragaran saliva– tus avances y tratar de dar celos son inútiles porque Laxus es gay

Las 5 mujeres solo pudieron abrir la boca con incredulidad por lo que acababan de escuchar del maestro, eso no se lo esperaban y la mas costernada era la albina mayor la cual dio un paso atrás.

Mira: por favor no diga mentiras maestro eso obviamente no es verdad – hablo nerviosa y pensando que lo que dijo el anciano era mentira

Makarov: es la verdad, me lo contó hace algún tiempo y creo que es por eso que no ha hecho caso a lo tratabas de hacer –declaro haciendo que la albina mayor soltara una pequeña voz

.

Lucy: eso no me lo esperaba, el no se ve que sea de esos –hablo disipando el pequeño silencio que se creo

Cana: entonces eso aclara el porque nunca lo vi con novia –dijo con asombro

Lis: ni que lo digas yo pensé que solo quería hacerse el interesante –dio su opinión del rubio

Erza solo se quedo callada porque entre todos los libros que tenia sobre temas subidos de tono había algunos sobre relaciones masculinas y aunque no lo admitiera por nada del mundo le gustaron.

Makarov: … eso no importa, solo lo dije por la situación, sino no nunca lo hubiera hecho, eso es cosa de él y él tiene que ser el que lo diga y por lo tanto queda estrictamente prohibido decírselo a alguien mas –hablo de forma seria haciendo que las magas asintieran apresuradamente

Mira: entonces que hago? –pregunto con la mirad baja y con notable tristesa

Makarov: eso lo tienes que decidir tú pero déjame decirte algo, eso de querer poner a la persona que te gusta celosa esta mal, cundo alguien te gusta tienes que tratar de hacer llegar tus sentimientos a esa persona, hay muchas maneras de lograrlo pero también tienes que entender sus sentimientos y actuar de una manera que no lo incomode o moleste, juvia por ejemplo es demasiado asfixiante con grey y por eso no ha progresado mucho –hablo demostrando sus años de experiencia

Makarov: el punto es que si te gusta alguien tienes que esforzarte para estar a su lado pero sin hostigar y esto también les puede servir a ustedes –dijo viendo a las otras cuatro magas

Las cinco solo asintieron a lo que les acababan de decir analizando y evaluando su situación.

Makarov: bueno creo que eso seria todo por el momento, regresemos a ver que sucedió con Natsu –dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta

Estuvieron ya por casi media hora y en ese tiempo se escucharon unos cuantos gritos, los magos afuera hicieron un acuerdo táctico con solo mirarse de no acercarse al momento de que entraron.

Los seis salieron encabezados por Makarov que tenia una cara llena de cansancio y mientras que las chicas no se volteaban a ver.

Makarov: bueno alguien reproduzca el siguiente video –dijo sentándose sobre la barra

Los demás vieron como las cinco chicas se sentaban en mesas diferentes y emanaban un aura de no acercarse, Happy ahora fue el que presiono el cristal.

.

.

Mia andaba feliz por la calle mientras que Natsu caminaba junto a ella con incomodidad.

Mia: que alegría salir en una cita contigo Darling –dijo volteando a verlo

.

.

Macao: Natsu en una cita? Eso es nuevo –hablo con burla pero se callo cuando sintió un golpe detrás de su cabeza

.

.

Natsu solo mostró una sonrisa irónica como respuesta, Mia volvió a ver hacia el frente mientras Natsu se perdía en sus pensamientos…

Los tres estaban terminando su desayuno, las dos mujeres se sorprendieron por la cantidad de alimento que ingirió el peli-rosa pero terminaron su desayuno sin incidentes.

Smith: ahora te voy a explicar en mas detalle sobre lo que tienes que hacer tú como anfitrión de Mia –dijo sacando una pequeña libreta

Natsu escucho lo que dijo Smith pero todavía se preguntaba el porque estaba ahí y porque era un anfitrión pero decidió no preguntar al darse cuenta que no parecía estar en peligro, es mas estaba seguro que un ataque de Mia no le haría casi nada.

Después de escuchar a Smith entendió lo básico.

1-No agredir a las intra-especies

2-No dejarlos solos

3-Enseñarles como vivir ahí

Natsu no tenía problemas con los dos primeros pero el tercero era algo difícil ya que el tampoco sabia como vivir en este lugar.

Smith: porque no aprovechas y sales a dar un paseo con Mia hoy, se ve que va a haber buen clima –dijo al azar pero Mia inmediatamente contesto

Mia: esa es una excelente idea, vamos a una cita Darling, deja me cambio de ropa –dijo mientras salía rápidamente hacia su cuarto

Smith: cita?, bueno véanlo como quieran pero les advierto que no vayan un love hotel si no quieren ser sancionados, en todo caso me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer –dijo lo ultimo sin animo caminando hacia la salida

Natsu: que es un love hotel? –se pregunto pero como no había nadie que respondiera su duda se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

.

.

Gildarts: por el nombre creo que se lo que es un love hotel jejeje –soltó una risa pervertida

Romeo: enserio? Que es?

Gildarts: es un lugar donde se va a… -no termino de hablar porque sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y al voltear vio a cana que lo veía con ojos muy fríos– luego te diré todavía eras muy chico jajaja

.

.

Varios minutos después cuando Mia bajo y vio como Natsu seguía en la misma ropa, lo presiono para cambiarse y emocionada escogió ropa para él, después de un cambio de ropa que incomodaba a Natsu los dos salieron a su "cita".

Lo curioso es que Natsu inconscientemente tomo una billetera que al parecer era suya.

Mia: Darling vamos ahí –dijo sacando a Natsu de sus pensamientos y señalando un arcade

Natsu: arcade?, seguro, entremos –dijo leyendo el cartel del local– ¿? –en ese momento se dio cuenta que por alguna razón podía leer el idioma local

Mia al verlo distraído lo jalo adentro y ambos se sorprendieron, ninguno había visitado un lugar así, bueno, Natsu había entrado a casinos y le encontraba cierto parecido.

Los dos jugaron en diferentes maquinas y sin saber el porque Natsu conocía el funcionamiento básico de los juego, hasta le consiguió una serpiente de peluche a Mia pero dejo de pensar en eso por estarse divirtiendo.

.

.

Makarov: que raro parece que Natsu sabe el idioma de ese lugar… Levy sabes que idioma es?

Levy: no, los caracteres no los conozco pero hablan el mismo idioma eso me resulta curioso –hablo pensativa

Makarov: entonces esta en un lugar que habla nuestro idioma pero su escritura es diferente?

.

.

Los dos salieron y fueron a diferentes lugares para pasar el tiempo.

Mia: me estoy divirtiendo mucho Darling –dijo abrazando el peluche de serpiente con su brazo izquierdo y comiendo una crepa con la mano derecha

Natsu: yo también me estoy divirtiendo Mia, a donde quieres ir ahora? –pregunto comiendo igualmente una crepa

Mia: mira, ahí dice que es una tienda para todas las especies, entremos –dijo jalando a Natsu quien no se opuso

Natsu: una tienda de lencería?... oye Mia como usas la ropa interior de abajo? –pregunto volteando a ver a la lamia

.

.

Wakaba: eso mismo me estaba preguntando, también quisiera saber como va al baño jejeje –soltó una risilla pervertida contagiándosela a varios hombres de su alrededor

Las mujeres vieron con enojo a los pervertidos (Wakaba, Macao, Makarov y Gildarts) pero no dijeron nada porque internamente también querían saber.

.

.

Mia al escuchar esa pregunta se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta pero decidió responder.

Mia: pues es un tipo especial adherible para lamias

Natsu: adherible?, no lo entiendo

Mia: no importa, mejor ayúdame a escoger algo para mi –dijo desviando el tema

Natsu: esta bien

Ambos vieron diferentes diseños y daban sus opiniones, esto incomodaba un poco a las demás clientas pero no dijeron nada, al final Mia se iba a probar dos conjuntos y con pensamientos malvados iba a hacer entrar a Natsu al vestidor con ella pero una empleada lo impido.

.

.

Juvia: viéndolos asi parecieran una pareja de casados –hablo inconscientemente

Grey: es verdad y es raro

Lis: cállense! –grito espantando a los dos magos

.

.

Ahora los dos salían de la tienda con los dos conjuntos en una bolsa, estuvieron otro rato por la calle para ver que mas podían hacer cuando una pareja se los topo de frente.

Hombre: no jodas que es eso? Es repulsivo –casi grito esa oración llamando la atención de los demás transeúntes

Mujer: ese es su novio? Tengo que subirlo a la red –dijo sacando su teléfono y empezando a tomar fotos

Los demás al verla también empezaron a tomar fotos, Mia se sentía incomoda y trataba de ocultar su rostro, Natsu no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero cuando sintió que su manga era jalada por Mia y esta le decía que se quería ir se enojo.

Natsu: bastardos dejen de hacer eso que incomodan a Mia –dijo poniendo una cara que al verla la mayoría de la gente rápidamente huyo y la que no huyo se quedo paralizada

Natsu: vámonos –dijo tomando la mano de Mia y empezando a caminar

.

.

Los del gremio se alegraron al ver a Natsu "proteger" a la lamia, pero cinco chicas se sentían molestas al verlo.

.

.

Los dos caminaron en búsqueda de un lugar donde se pudieran esconder de las miradas, al final entraron a un hotel que tenia tarifas por hora cosa que les convenía.

Al entrar a la habitación los dos se sorprendieron por lo "lujoso" que era, tenia una gran cama, un baño completo, una mini hielera y por alguna razón desconocida para ambos también había espejos incrustados en las paredes y techo.

Mia entro al baño para refrescarse mientras que Natsu revisaba con curiosidad la habitación, cuando Mia salió encontró a Natsu masticando algo.

Mia: que comes Darling? –pregunto secándose el cabello

Natsu: esto –dijo mostrándole un pequeño cuadro de plástico– pensé que tenia algún dulce dentro pero creo que no son dulces –finalizo escupiendo lo que masticaba en el bote de basura

Mia: ya veo –contesto sentándose en la orilla de la cama

Natsu se sentó a su lado y ambos se quedaron callados sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Natsu: (porque olerá tanto a sexo el lugar?, entiendo que los que se hospedan puedan terminar haciéndolo pero me parece raro)

Mia: (solo vi parejas en este lugar, eso quiere decir que este es uno de esos mundialmente conocidos hotel de paso?)

Natsu: (será que este hotel es usado solamente para tener relaciones?)

Mia: (si mi suposición es cierta esta es mi oportunidad para conectarme con Darling)

Natsu: (entonces lo que dijo Smith de love hotel se refería a este lugar?)

Mia: (bien, cálmate Mia, tu puedes)

.

.

Gajeel: me sigue resultando extraño que salamander hable sobre eso pero me sorprende mas la deducción que acaba de hacer –hablo sinceramente asombrado

Gildarts: estoy de acuerdo contigo y al parecer estaba en lo correcto con lo del love hotel

.

.

Natsu: oye Mia este lugar es llamado love hotel? –pregunto para asegurarse

Mia: he? Bueno si, tambien se le llama de esa forma –respondió

Natsu: entonces no podemos estar aquí, Smith dijo que no entráramos a este lugar –hablo entristeciendo a Mia

Mia: es malo que estemos aquí?

Natsu: no lo se pero Smith dijo que no entráramos

Mia: Darling te estoy preguntando lo que tu piensas, es malo estar aquí?

Natsu: yo no creo que sea malo, pero Smith dijo que no debíamos

Mia: porque te importa tanto lo que dijo ella?

Natsu: no me importa mucho pero dijo que si no seguíamos las leyes te llevarían de regreso

Mia: eso a mi no me importa… Darling en este momento estamos solo los dos, no diría nada inclusive se me lastimas –dijo recostándose en la cama y abriendo la toalla que cubría su cuerpo

Natsu: Mia… yo no te lastimaría aunque me lo pidieras pero ya te había dicho que hay momento para todo y este no es momento para hacer esto –dijo viéndola a los ojos

Mia: ahora es el momento, nadie nos va a moles… -no pudo terminar de hablar porque la puerta fue derribada por lo que parecía un escuadrón SWAT

Smith: pongan las manos donde pueda verlas, fue reportado que una lamia fue traída a este lugar por un hombre –dijo apuntando con su arma a los dos

Natsu: ves, te lo dije –dijo a Mia que se cubría rápidamente

Smith: ¿? Ha… son ustedes –dijo al verlos después de que el humo se aclarara y relajándose

.

.

Gildarts: eso es estar salado, pero me molesta que Natsu parece haber previsto lo que iba a pasar… no me digan que fue parecido con ustedes –dijo volteando a ver a las cinco chicas

Makarov: eso no se pregunta –respondió en el lugar de ellas –por cierto me sorprende que no hicieras una escenita al saber lo de cana

Gildarts: que le puedo reclamar si yo fui… bueno soy peor –admitió bajando la mirada

Nadie del gremio pudo contradecirlo por lo que se quedaron callados.

.

.

Después de una platica donde los dos explicaban porque terminaron en ese lugar los "SWAT" se fueron dejando a Smith para que llevara a Natsu y Mia a su casa, los tres salían cuando en la puerta se volvieron a encontrar con la Pareja de hace un tiempo.

Hombre: mira esos dos están saliendo del hotel eso significa que cogieron no?

Mujer: eso parece pero como lo habrá hecho con ese fenómeno

Los dos siguieron hablando mal de Mia, Smith los amonesto pero al parecer no les importaba, fue entonces que Natsu se acerco a los dos y golpeo en el rostro al hombre mandándolo a volar, la mujer se sorprendió tanto que no se pudo mover, Natsu se acerco a ella y hablo.

Natsu: ya dejen de joder si los vuelvo a ver lo que les espera será mil veces peor –dijo con enojo visible

La mujer solo soltó un chillido y se desplomo, Natsu solo bufo y regreso a donde Mia y Smith.

Natsu: ya vámonos –dijo viendo a las dos mujeres con una sonrisa traviesa

Las dos al ver eso solo se sonrojaron un poco y los tres salieron de ahí.

Ahora en casa los tres estaban en la sala platicando.

Smith: me sorprende que no te lastimaras la mano después de ese golpe –dijo mientras revisaba la mano de Natsu

Natsu: eso no fue nada, me entreno regularmente mira –dijo mostrando su brazos y su abdomen sonrojando a las mujeres

Mia: ya veo y que va a pasar con esos dos? –pregunto para desviar el tema

Smith: llame a unos compañeros para que se encarguen de darles una buena platica

Mia: y cree que eso sirva? –pregunto a la coordinadora

Natsu: no te preocupes, si vuelve a pasar algo parecido los golpeare mas fuerte

Smith: bueno en cualquier caso yo me retiro nos vemos luego –dijo saliendo de la sala

Mia: entonces… continuamos donde lo dejamos? –dijo volteando a ver a Natsu e invadiendo su espacio personal

Natsu: (que no aprende?) –pensó divertido

Mia se acerco mas a Natsu mientras se empezaba a levantar la playera cuando Smith asomo su cabeza en la sala.

Smith: por cierto, puedo quedarme a cenar? –pregunto descaradamente

Mia: maldición!

.

.

El video acabo y un nuevo video apareció con el numero tres pero los magos de Fairy tail seguían digiriendo lo que acababan de ver.

Gajeel: he de admitir que yo también hubiera golpeado al tipo –dijo mientras asentía levemente

Romeo: y que lo digas, Natsu-nii siempre se ve genial cuando golpea a alguien –hablo cruzado de brazos

Gildarts: bueno, el siempre a sido impulsivo, oye Happy reproduce el siguiente –le dijo al gato y como nadie objeto así que presiono su pata en el numero tres

.

.

.

puede que suba las continuaciones de las demás historias en lo que queda de la semana si el mundo me lo permite.

por cierto a laxus lo volvi gay porque me dio risa un comentario en el ultimo capitulo de hero`s donde decia que lo encendian los hombres XD


	3. Chapter 3

El video numero tres comenzaba con Natsu y Mia en la terraza de la casa donde vivian, los dos estaban colgando ropa que parecía recién lavada, bueno Natsu la colgaba mientras Mia se la pasaba.

Natsu: (esa cosa llamada lavadora es muy conveniente y hace mas fácil el lavar) –pensaba mientras colgaba una playera

Mia: kyaa Darling te veias muy genial ayer –dijo mientras palmeaba la espalda del DS fuertemente

Natsu: ¿? Enserio? –pregunto sin verse afectado por los golpes

Mia: claro, de solo recordarlo me emociona –explico "recordando" el valiente acto de defenderla

Natsu por alguna extraña razón le pareció ver una nube a lado del la cabeza de la lamia con una imagen "suya" con brillitos y pétalos de rosa volando.

Natsu: (ese soy yo?) –pensó extrañado porque el no recordaba que hubieran pétalos en ese momento

En ese momento casi todos en el gremio se aguantaban la risa por lo comico que les resultaba "ver" a Natsu en la imaginación de Mia, pero internamente Lucy, Lissana, Erza, Cana y Mirajane se sentían irritadas pero después sonrieron al recordar cada una algo relacionado con el peli-rosa.

Erza recordó lo sucedido en la torre del cielo lo cual la hizo sonrojar, Lissana recordó edolas y sonrió tontamente, Lucy también sonrió igual pero ella recordó cuando el irrumpió en los juegos mágicos ganando solo, Mirajane recordó cuando venció a Sting y a Rogue y sonrio sutilmente y finalmente Cana… lo que pensó es demasiado erótico así que lo omitiremos pero ella también sonreía.

Mientras Mia seguía fantaseando algo bajo rápidamente en picada y tomo a Natsu de los hombros y se fue con el, Natsu rápidamente quedo fuera por su mareo y Mia recobro los sentidos al oírlo gemir pero solo pudo ver una silueta humanoide con alas.

Los del gremio se sorprendieron por ese desarrollo pero también les pareció tan Natsu lo "patético" que fue el secuestro.

Natsu se empezó a recuperar del mareo y se dio cuenta que estaba en la rama de un árbol a unos tres metros de altura, pocos segundos después por fin escucho algo aleteando frente a el por lo que volteo y vio a una "niña" con alas en lugar de manos y predominante color azul.

Papi: ya despertaste? Me llamo Papi la arpi… –no pudo continuar porque Natsu empezó a gritar

Natsu: Happy!

Papi: no Happy, Papi –le dijo pensando que confundió su nombre pero el DS no le hizo caso

Natsu: Happy! Donde estas?! Happyy! –grito en todas direcciones con visible preocupación

Los del gremio solo pudieron palmearse la frente al ver a Natsu acordarse hasta ahora del gato azul el cual se veía deprimido sentado en la barra.

Natsu seguía gritando y moviéndose en la rama hasta que esta se rompió y cayó pero no se lastimo, mientras Papi lo veía con curiosidad y por un milagro entendió que él estaba buscando a alguien, así que también empezó a gritar.

La gente del parque donde estaban solo los veía pensando que se extravió alguien y después de unos minutos llego un policía que fue llamado, el policía se acerco al peli-rosa para preguntar que pasaba pero este no le hizo caso hasta que Papi lo tomo de la cabeza con su "pata" y le volteo la cara hacia el policía.

Natsu: oye porque haces eso? –pregunto molesto y con la pata aun en su cabeza

Papi: es que parecía que el quería preguntarte algo –dijo señalando al policía

Natsu: ¿? Que quieres? –dijo molesto

Policía: que estas haciendo? A quien estas buscando?

Natsu: a Happy –contesto rápidamente al ver que el tipo parecía querer ayudarlo

Policía: ya veo y quien es Happy? –volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba notas

Natsu: Es mi hijo

Policía: ya veo, cual es su color de cabello?

Natsu: azul

Policía: alguna cosa que lo distinga?

Natsu: puede volar con sus alas

En ese momento el policía volteo a ver a Papi quien estaba a lado de Natsu y solo los veía sin entender mucho lo que pasaba.

Policía: ella es su madre? –pregunto señalando a Papi

Natsu volteo y vio a Papi quien sonrió cuando se vieron mutuamente, después de unos segundos en silencio…

Natsu: quien eres?

Los Fairy tail se volvieron a palmear la cara por la estupidez de Natsu.

Gajeel: ese si es el salamander que conozco –dijo con una sonrisa de alivio

Grey: y que lo digas ya me empezaba a sentir raro por verlo actuar diferente a lo normal –respondió suspirando

Los demás se quedaron en silencio pero en sus mentes estaban de acuerdo con los dos.

Papi: me llamo Papi la arpi… -otra vez no pudo terminar porque Natsu volvió a empezar a gritar

Natsu: Happy! Donde estas?

Policía: entonces te repetiré las características del desaparecido –dijo cansado por estar con esos dos

Policía: es de cabello azul, tiene alas mide medio metro mas o menos y le gusta el pescado

Natsu: Si

Policía: ya veo y dime ya que tiene alas que raza es?

Natsu: un exceed

Policía: ¿? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos, son como las arpías o los ángeles?

Natsu: no, es igual a un gato pero con alas –dijo haciendo callar al policía que lo volteo a mirar con incredulidad

Policía: espera me estas diciendo que lo que se extravió fue un gato y no una persona?

Natsu: bueno, Happy es mi hijo así que es casi una persona

Policía: (estos jóvenes de ahora, piensa que su gato es una persona?, demonios no debí de haber venido solo perdí mi tiempo) ya veo, bueno ya tengo su descripción, así que haré lo que pueda, si me disculpan –dijo yéndose del lugar y con obvias intenciones de no hacer nada

Natsu y Papi se quedaron solos y con una sonrisa al ver que la ley los ayudaría (bueno solo Natsu, Papi lo imitaba), cuando el policía salio de sus vistas los dos se voltearon a ver.

Papi: oye porque cuando me presento empiezas a gritar? –pregunto al peli-rosa ya que ella no se había movido de su lugar desde hace rato y entendía algo de lo sucedido

Natsu: porque me recuerdas a Happy y como no le he visto en días entre en pánico –admitió avergonzado

Papi: me parezco a el?

Natsu: si, el es pequeño de color azul y con alas y tu eres casi igual solo que mujer y humanizada? –dijo lo ultimo no muy seguro

Papi: ya veo, oye ya me dio calor y estoy sudada podemos bañarnos?

Natsu: ¿? Donde? No hay ningún baño por aquí y no se hacia donde queda donde me quedo –dijo viendo los alrededores

Papi: eh? Pero ahí hay un gran baño de pájaros –dijo señalando una fuente cercana

Natsu se quedo vendo la fuente cuando una cola lo atrapo de la cintura y lo jalo, Natsu y Papi vieron al recién llegado siendo Mia este.

Mia: por… fin… los atrape –dijo entre jadeos

Natsu: Mia? Donde te habías metido? –pregunto con indiferencia

Mia: donde me había metido?, tu te fugaste con ese pájaro azul –reclamo señalando a Papi

Natsu: de verdad?

Mia: si, estábamos tendiendo la ropa y ella te llevo

Natsu: es verdad… no terminamos de tenderla verdad?

Mia: eso no importa ahora

Gildarts: espera, le importa la ropa? –pregunto haciendo que Lily pausara el video

Makarov: no lo se, la ultima vez que fui a su casa era el mismo basurero de siempre

Wakaba: tal vez había una playera que le gustara –dijo sin creer lo que el mismo dijo

Grey: puede que haya entendido que la ropa es fundamental para las personas y que forma parte de nosotros mismos dándoles a las personas un pequeño vistazo de lo que es cada uno porque… que?

Todos: grey, estas desnudo –dijeron al unisono haciendo que el mago de hielo maldijera y empezara a buscar su ropa

Macao: ya hablando enserio alguien sabe porque parece que se toma las tareas del hogar de forma responsable?

Los magos del gremio se vieron entre si hasta que las miradas se dividieron entre Lucy, Lissana, Erza, Cana y Mirajane.

Makarov: alguna le enseño a ser ordenado?

Lucy: creen que porque tenemos una relación con el lo obligamos a aprender cosas que nos gustara o algo parecido? –dijo enojada pero al ver a las otras cuatro desviar la mirada abrió la boca sorprendida– esperen ustedes si hicieron algo así?

Erza: bueno, le pedí que aprendiera a hacer pasteles de fresa –dijo nerviosa

Mirajane: no es como si le hubiera obligado a aprender a hacer masajes para que me relajara después de un día pesado –hablo tratando de no parecer una tirana

Cana: Así que por eso da masajes tan buenos? –reacciono a lo que dijo la albina mayor

Mira: pues es cansado lidiar con todo mundo en los días mas destructivos –confeso desviando la mirada– dejando eso de lado que fue lo que tu le hiciste hacer? –desvió el tema

Cana: realmente quieres saber? –dijo de forma muy sugerente

Mira: mejor no, ahora dime que paso contigo Lis?

Cana: (que bueno que no me obligo a confesar que le pedí hacerme un muñeco de el para mi cuarto) –pensó sudando a mares

Lis: no creo que sea obligarlo a hacer algo pero últimamente hemos estado aprendiendo a cuidar niños –dijo algo incomoda

Makarov: y eso?

Lis: bueno, pienso que ya es tiempo de tener uno –dijo avergonzada

Mira: espera que? Como que tener un niño? No estas en edad de eso, es mas no deberías tenerlo si no planificas con mucho cuidado el futuro –dijo exaltada y enojada

Lis: de que hablas? Ya soy lo suficiente mayor para eso y además para tu información ya hemos planeado el futuro –respondió en el mismo tono enojado

Las dos empezaron a discutir desde sus lugares mientras todos los demás solo veían con fuerte determinación de no meterse pero después Makarov se tuvo que sacrificar para detener la pelea al ver a las dos levantarse con intenciones violentas.

Makarov: esperen ya cálmense –dijo haciendo sus manos gigantes para mantenerlas alejadas

Lis: hágase a un lado viejo que voy a dejarle en claro varias cosas –dijo enojada y clavando sus garras en las manos del viejo (ya que se había "transformado" en gato)

Mira: me estas amenazando? Solo te estoy diciendo que no puedes tener ese tipo de relación con Natsu –respondió enojada y ya en su forma satán

Lis: a mi no me engañas solo dices eso porque estas celosa de que ya estemos planeando nuestro futuro juntos –reclamo

Mira: celosa? Yo celosa de que hagas una familia con ese estúpido de Natsu?... pues si, estoy celosa, al principio solo lo usaba para dar celos pero me trato tan bien y con tanto cariño que me enamore de él y por eso no quiero que me lo quites –exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos y mostrando sus sentimientos

Makarov quito sus manos al verla así y todos en el gremio estaban en un mortal silencio que solo aumentaba el sonido de los sollozos de Mirajane, Lissana se acerco lentamente a su hermana y la abrazo mientras la mayor seguía llorando.

Lis: ya, ya, perdóname por decirte cosas tan feas, no sabia como te sentías y aun así hable, solo estaba molesta porque yo tarde mucho para que Natsu me hiciera su pareja y a tu lo fuiste mas rápido –dijo en voz baja mientras seguía abrazando a su hermana

En ese momento un grito sonó en el gremio espantando a todos.

Elfman: no lo permitireeeee! –grito a todo pulmón mientras se levantaba de donde anteriormente estaba inconsciente

Elfman: no se preocupen lo encontrare y haré que explique muchas cosas –dijo mientras corría fuera del gremio con todo su poder

Makarov: me había olvidado que estaba aquí –admitió viendo como el peli-blanco se iba

Los demás del gremio aunque no lo dijeron también se habían olvidado de él.

Romeo: ok ya nos desviamos del tema estábamos hablando del porque a Natsu-nii le importaba la ropa, Happy porque? –hablo queriendo quitar el extraño ambiente y preguntándole al gato azul que seguía deprimido

Wakaba: es verdad, tu debes de saber no?

Happy: … es por culpa de la loca –dijo aun deprimido

Makarov: la loca? –pregunto viendo discretamente a Lissana

Happy: si, la ultima chica que tiene una relación con Natsu –dijo dramáticamente

Gajeel: y esa quien seria? Porque el cabeza de flamas conoce a muchas locas –dijo burlándose

Happy: Wendy

Cuando dijo eso todos se callaron mientras procesaban lo que dijo el gato azul.

Macao: espera, Wendy loca? De que hablas? –pregunto incrédulo

Happy: pues eso, que ella esta loca, especialmente si Natsu esta relacionado –hablo

Wakaba: eso si no te creo, Wendy nunca a mostrado ser agresiva de hecho ella es mas del tipo sumisa –dio su opinión

Lucy: es verdad lo que dice Happy, Natsu me hablo de ella y bueno es algo "pesada" por lo que me dijo

Lis: a mi también me hablo de ella y no dije nada hace rato porque admito que me da un poco de miedo –secundo mientras seguía abrazando a su hermana quien ya estaba mas calmada

Happy: ahora que lo pienso es bueno que ella no este aquí sino armaría un gran alboroto –dijo riendo un poco y dándole mala espina a los demás

Los magos esperaron unos segundos pero nada paso lo que los hizo suspira de alivio, Makarov ya cansado de todas esas platicas le pidió a panther que volviera a reproducir el video.

Mia: la ropa no importa Darling, lo que importa es que te fugaste con esa chica –dijo celosa apuntando con su dedo a Papi

Papi: que? Quieres pelear? –respondió agresivamente

Las dos iban a empezar a pelear pero al ver que Natsu las ignoraba decidieron no hacerlo, por su lado Natsu veía a un grupo de gente que se arremolinaba alrededor de un árbol y viendo mas de cerca vio que había una niña en una rama.

Papi: que pasa? No puede volar? –pregunto al ver la situación

Mia: obviamente no, los humanos no pueden volar –respondió a la arpía

Natsu: deberíamos ayudarla –dijo acercándose al árbol estando listo para escalar

Mia: no te preocupes este trabajo es perfecto para mi, las lamias somos muy hábiles para trepar arboles –dijo mientras se arremangaba las mangas

Papy: he… Papi también ayudara, la bajare a picotazos –hablo emprendiendo el vuelo pero fue detenida por Natsu quien la jalo de su pata

Natsu: nada de bajarla a picotazos en primer lugar tu no tienes pico y segundo Mia ya se te adelanto –dijo mientras señalaba a la lamia que ya estaba a medio árbol

Mia trepaba por el árbol con relativa facilidad hasta que por lo tupido de las ramas perdió de vista a la niña y con un gran esfuerzo para impresionar a Natsu llegó a donde estaba la niña pero por las hojas que tenia pegadas la niña se asusto y termino cayendo del árbol.

Mia trato de alcanzarla con su cola pero no la alcanzo pero para su sorpresa el DS estaba justo donde iba a caer la niña y con un brazo la atrapo mientras en el otro tenia a Papi quien se dejaba llevar mientras se reía.

Momentos después la madre de la niña agradecía a Natsu por ayudarla pero este no le hacia mucho caso mientras ayudaba a Mia a quitarse las hojas que tenia, momentos después llego el mismo policía de hace rato para ayudar pero después de habla con la madre sobre lo sucedido se hacer a Natsu y compañía.

Policía: gracias por ayudar en este incidente… pero ahora que veo a otra chica extra-especie necesito que me muestres tus papeles –dijo un poco molesto por ver al peli-rosa ser "abrazado" por las dos chicas

Natsu: papeles?

Policía: si, los papeles que demuestran que ellas están a tu cuidado

Mia: yo tengo a Darling –dijo mostrando una pequeña credencial que demostraba eso (la cual tomo antes de salir a buscar a Natsu)

Pap: ah ahora que me acuerdo te agarre porque la exterminadora me dijo que no podía salir sola –dijo a Natsu en voz baja para que no escuchara el uniformado

Natsu: ya veo, ella también esta conmigo

Smith: eso es perfecto, mira aquí están sus papeles –dijo apareciendo y mostrándolos mientras sonreía

Mia: me sorprende que tuvieras los papeles tan rápido –dijo a Smith mientras entraban a la casa

Smith: eso es porque iba a oblig… digo, pedirle a Darling que cuidara de ella –corrigió su desliz del final

Papi: he? Entonces voy a vivir aquí? –pregunto emocionada

Smith: claro pero debes recordar que no puedes salir sola y siempre debes obedecer al señor de la casa

Papi: claro, no hay problema –dijo feliz– vamos a bañarnos esposo –exclamo empezando a jalar a Natsu quien no parecía muy atento al tema

Natsu fue junto a Papi dejando solas a las dos mujeres de cabello largo.

Smith: me sorprende que no te pusieras celosa de Papi

Mia: porque me pondría celosa? Es solo una niña, no pasara nada porque es una niña –respondió aparentando compostura

Smith: de que hablas? Puede que ella luzca así, pero tiene tu edad, su especie es pequeña para que pueda volar –explico y vio como Mia salía "corriendo" rumbo al baño donde derribo la puerta, la cual cayo en la cabeza del DS pero sin causarle daño aparente

Mia: olvídalo Daling, yo me bañare con ella –dijo aun encima de la puerta

Varios minutos después Mia lavaba el cabello de Papi.

Mia: y no debes de poner tus manos en Darling –termino de decir

Papi: pero papi no tiene manos –respondió sin entender

Mientras ellas estaban ahí Natsu estaba roncando en la sala sin importarle que Smith siguiera ahí, pero ella por su lado bebía un café que le hizo Natsu y lo veía sin pensar nada.

El video acabo ahí y como las veces anteriores otro video apareció en el panel de cristal.

Gajeel: puede que sea tarde para preguntar pero alguien sabe que rayos es esa chica pájaro?, salamander no la dejo decir su especie

Levy: creo que es una arpía –dijo no muy segura

Makarov: una arpía?

Levy: si, estoy leyendo un libro llamado "especies fantásticas" y en el había cosas sobre gigantes, enanos, arpías, centauros, minotauros y mas especies

Macao: y porque no nos dijiste cuando salio mia?

Levy: porque hasta donde he leido no venia nada de una especia llamada lamia, pero al ver a Papi recordé que en el libro venia una especie parecida llamada arpía

Makarov: y todavía tienes ese libro?

Levy: si, de hecho lo tengo en mi bolso –dijo sacándolo y mostrando la pagina de las arpías

Makarov: pues si se parecen mucho –dijo viendo el libro y notando que la única diferencia era el color de plumas y cabello

Gajeel: oye enana de donde sacaste ese libro?

Levy: … me lo encontré –dijo un poco enojada por haber sido llamada enana

Makarov: donde?

Levy: Hace unos días cuando llegue a mi cuarto estaba tirado frente a mi puerta

Grey: eso es mucha coincidencia, es muy probable que la persona que se llevo a Natsu fue la misma que te dejo este libro, pero porque te lo dejo a ti?

Levy. Porque yo no lo dejaría tirado y lo leería?

Los demás se callaron porque era verdad, casi nadie lo levantaría y menos lo leería a excepción de Lucy pero ella tardaría en empezar a leerlo.

Makarov: bueno, al menos tenemos algo para informarnos un poco –dijo desviando el tema

Los magos revisaron el libro y encontraron muchas especies descritas (incluyendo a las lamias) y se sorprendieron por lo diversas y únicas que podían ser.

Wakaba: ya vieron eso? –dijo señalando a una centauro que estaba en el libro– no se si seria doloroso o gratificante ser golpeado por esos pechos

Los hombres internamente también se preguntaban lo mismo pero las mujeres se sintieron enojadas por su comentario.

Levy: olvidemos eso, mejor pon el video siguiente –ordeno a panther lily

.

.

.

bueno me tarde mas de una semana xp pero ahí esta el cap numero tres o dos si consideramos el primero como prologo... pero bueno por lo mientras les dejo este y en lo que respecta del otro corossover estoy en un dilema sobre la pareja de yamamoto y sobre kotegawa y les agradeciera su opinión para saber con quien ponerlas.

también tratare de sacar capítulos mas rápido pero no aseguro nada.

sin mas nos leemos en otra historia.


	4. Chapter 4

La escena que mostraba el inicio del video fue a Natsu caminando por las calles a una hora muy temprana iba solo y con varias bolsas de gran tamaño…

Natsu: wow ese lugar era genial tenia de todo y era realmente barato, además me sorprende que estuviera abierto a esta hora –hablo para si mismo sobre una tienda 24/7 que encontró mientras salio a hacer sus ejercicios de la mañana

Las calles se encontraban casi vacias porque si de por si era temprano tambien era domingo lo que ocasiono que el peli-rosa fuera a dar la vuelta para conocer mas los alrededores mientras hacia un poco de ejercicio.

Pero esta relativa paz se vio afectada cuando antes de llegar a un cruce escucho a un caballo que se dirigía contra el y si bien podría evitarlo el caballo se escuchaba que iba corriendo con fuerza lo que hizo que decidiera pararlo antes de que lastimara a alguien, así que dejo sus bolsas a un lado y se interpuso en el camino del "caballo".

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al ponerse frente a el vio que si bien la parte de abajo era un caballo la de arriba era una bella rubia, razón que lo hizo no poder reaccionar al golpe inminente.

.

.

.

Los magos de Fairy tail vieron con sorpresa a la centauro mas que nada por su delantera explosiva que por mas que quisieran negarlo era mas grande que Lucy quien era la de mayor talla en el gremio.

Los magos también maldijeron a Natsu porque por el golpe su cara había terminado en los pechos de la centauro.

.

.

.

¿?: Otra vez choque con un auto? –dijo levantándose

Natsu: oye eso es peligroso chica caballo –dijo enojado y levantándose

¿?: no me llamo chica caballo, soy centorea shiamus alguien de la gran y legendaria estirpe de los centauros

Natsu: ya veo, bueno nos vemos –dijo tomando sus bolsas y empezando a irse

Cerea: espera un momento

Natsu: que? –pregunto volteando a ver a la centauro

Cerea: en este momento estoy buscando a un señor al cual servir y por lo que he leído en los textos de Japón la manera mas eficiente es chocando con alguien en un cruce –dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos lo que los hizo ver mas grandes

Natsu: … –no dijo nada y solo saco su celular para marcar al numero de Smith

Smith: si? –pregunto mas dormida que despierta

Natsu: Smith me encontré con una chica que se llama centorea y no entiendo lo que esta diciendo

Smith al escuchar que fue Natsu quien le hablo reacciono y se despertó completamente.

Smith: centorea dices?, mmm ella tiene un permiso especial para andar sola –dijo recordando la información de la centauro

Natsu: no pregunte eso pero bueno ella dijo algo sobre buscar a un señor

Smith: ah sobre eso esta buscando una familia anfitriona haaaaammmm... lo siento es que todavía tengo sueño

Natsu: no hay problema se que eres alguien que trabaja mucho así que perdón por molestarte sigue descansando –colgo y volteo a ver a cerea que hablaba sobre que le falto llevar un pan en la boca

Por su lado Smith se puso timida y se sonrojo un poco por la consideración y halagos de natsu que si bien al principio fue algo cortante ahora ya no lo era y con su pecho un poco caliente se volvió a dormir pensando el peli-rosa.

.

.

.

Makarov: panther pausa el video –ordeno al gato negro

Gildarts: que pasa?

Makarov: me acabo de percatar de que el tiempo fluye diferente en ese lugar

Happy: porque lo dice maestro?

Makarov: bueno, no me había dado cuenta porque estaba mas enfocado en lo que hacía Natsu pero si se dan cuenta para nosotros no ha pasado más de un día pero para Natsu ya han pasado varios –explico

Los magos entonces se dieron cuenta que si bien el primer y segundo video al parecer pasaban en el mismo día, en el que apareció Papi Natsu dijo que no había visto a Happy en varios días y en el video actual se notaba que apenas había amanecido, lo que hacía que de mínimo fuera un día más.

Lo que no sabían era cuantos días exactamente habían pasado para Natsu, si bien para ellos eran apenas las tres de la tarde y por lo que dijo Happy había desaparecido justo antes de que se fueran a dormir hacia que teóricamente no fuera ni un dia desde que se separo del gato.

Grey: pero como es eso posible?, los magos que saben magia de tiempo no podrían ni acercarse a acelerar tanto las cosas –explico a sabiendas de las consecuencias que vio en ultear durante y después de la lucha con los dragones

Los demás estaban de acuerdo, acelerar el tiempo en un lugar era completamente absurdo.

Lis: y si no es magia de tiempo? –dijo haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver

Makarov: que quieres decir?

Lis: eso mismo, y si no es magia de tiempo y en realidad Natsu está en otra dimensión? –dijo haciendo recordar a todos sobre edolas

Gajeel: espera, pero ese lugar no se parece a edolas

Lis: puede que sea cierto pero puede que haya mas dimensiones aparte de edolas

Levy: esa es una teoría que se a debatido mucho últimamente saben?

Gajeel: enserio?

Levy: Claro, hay algunas teorías de que hay infinidad de mundos paralelos y que siguen aumentando, pero también hay otras que dicen que solo existe un mundo espejo el cual ya vimos

Lucy. Puede que esto sea loco pero en una de las novelas que leí, el autor habla sobre la posible vida en otros planetas y bueno con tantos en el universo puede que haya varios con civilizaciones no?

Los magos se pusieron a pensar en esas dos posibilidades, la de los mundos paralelos o la de la vida fuera de earthland y aunque las dos sonaban muy extravagantes su experiencia en edolas los hizo creer que tal vez fueran posibles.

Gildarts: pensar eso ahora no nos llevara a nada, aun si supiéramos cual es no creo que alguien sepa como ir a alguno

Juvia: tal vez con la ayuda de los espíritus podríamos ir a otros mundos? –especulo logrando que vieran a Lucy quien llamo a leo para ver si podían ayudarles

Leo: en que puedo ayudarte lucy?... o ayudarles? –pregunto al ver que casi todo el gremio los veía a ambos

Lucy: leo te quería preguntar si es posible ir a otros mundos?

Leo: otros mundos?

Lucy: si ya sabes los otros mundos de este universo

Leo: pues… si y no –hablo no muy seguro

Lucy: a que te refieres?

Leo: que es posible pero tardaría tanto tiempo que con su esperanza de vida ninguno llegaría –explico incomodo

Grey: pero no puedes tele-transportarnos o algo asi?

Leo: pues si es tele-transportación pero para ir a un mundo diferente tendríamos que pedirle al rey espíritu que hablara con algún otro rey espíritu para pedirle permiso de entrar al mundo que maneja y ver si de su permiso y déjenme decirles que eso es muy tardado

Lucy: espera, como que otro rey espíritu?

Leo: hemm como lo explico?... mira desde este mundo se pueden ver ciertas constelaciones y se les nombra por su forma pero en otros mundos tienen hemm… diferente ángulo y de ahí se forman otros espíritus estelares, digamos que cada mundo tiene sus propios espíritus y por ende cada mundo tiene rey espíritu

Lucy: y porque nunca me habías dicho esto?

Leo: porque nunca creí que lo necesitaras saber y porque es difícil explicar jajaja –dijo desviando la mirada y haciendo a todos darse cuenta que no lo dijo porque era molesto explicar

Leo: por cierto porque preguntas?

Una explicación incompleta mas tarde…

Leo: maldito Natsu quien diría que es un lady-killer –dijo molesto y al parecer no dándole importancia a que técnicamente fue "abducido"

Lucy: olvida eso, no le puedes decir al rey espíritu que si nos haría el favor de ayudarnos? –dijo un poco enojada

Leo: heeee… bueno, ya que, pero no prometo nada –dijo desapareciendo

Makarov: ejem bueno ahora solo esperemos su respuesta

Gildarts: si… pero lo que dijo leo es verdad, Natsu es un lady-killer y eso no me hace feliz porque ese era mi papel, aunque ahora tengo con quien intercambiar anécdotas je –dijo con una sonrisa boba al final

Cana: ni se te ocurra viejo, Natsu es un bollito de miel y no quiero que lo contamines –dijo enojada sin darse cuenta de como lo llamo pero los demás si

Gajeel: con que bollito de miel he? –dijo con burla haciendo sonrojar a cana

Cana: Cállate o quieres que diga que eres un mandilón de primera cuando tu "enana" esta relacionada? –ahora fue el turno de Gajeel y Levy de sonrojarse

Makarov: ya paren con eso, panther que siga el video –dijo antes de que empezara una lucha campal.

.

.

.

Natsu veía a cerea seguir hablando de quien sabe que hasta que se aburrió.

Natsu: bueno ya me voy que tengas suerte al encontrar a tu maestro

Cerea: pero según las escrituras sagradas ya lo encontré y ese eres tu –hablo apasionadamente

Natsu: no lo creo, yo prefiero pelear en lugar de que alguien me defienda –hablo con confianza

Cerea: si eso es así los dos podemos practicar y no se preocupe esta espada es falsa –dijo desenvainado una espada que para los que no supieran de ellas parecería real

Natsu: usas espadas? –pregunto ahora que si llamo su atención

Cerea: fufufu no solo espadas también se usar lanzas, arcos, mazas y ballestas –dijo orgullosa– y si usted quiere le puedo enseñar a usarlas

Natsu: na… así está bien, yo peleo a mano limpia –dijo mientras una mujer pasaba al otro lado de la calle y veía su curiosa interacción

Cerea: enserio? Y que tipo de arte marcial usas? –pregunto feliz al ver que su nuevo señor no era alguien ajeno a las batallas

Natsu iba a contestar pero en ese momento un tipo en una motoneta paso a toda velocidad a lado de la mujer antes mencionada robándole su bolsa (bolso o como se le llame de donde son).

Cerea inmediatamente se puso seria por tal acción he iba a empezar a actuar pero noto como Natsu comenzó a aspirar aire y quedo atónita antes de si quiera cuestionarlo, pues para su sorpresa Natsu "escupió" un torrente de llamas en dirección al ladrón.

Las llamas rápidamente llegaron a las llantas antes de que siquiera avanzara una cuadra lo que por el calor las hizo derretirse y por ende causara que se accidentara.

Cerea y la mujer estaban con los ojos abiertos por lo que acaban de ver mientras Natsu tranquilamente caminaba hacia el ladrón y cuando llego a él tomo tranquilamente el bolso y al ladrón por el cuello.

Natsu: ten más cuidado para la próxima –dijo dándole el bolso a la mujer sin darle importancia a su rostro atónito

Después de unos momentos llego el (inútil) policía que ya conocía Natsu y apreso al ladrón gracias al testimonio de la mujer (aunque claro no le creyó cuando dijo que Natsu había escupido fuego), el peli-rosa esta por irse cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear vio a cerea.

Natsu: que pasa?

Cerea: que fue eso? –pregunto desconcertada

Natsu: que fue que? –devolvió la pregunta al no entender

Cerea: eso, ya sabes el fuego

Natsu: ¿? Eso? Fue mi magia de fuego –dijo extrañado por la pregunta

Cerea: magia de fuego? –repitio incrédula

Natsu: si, ya sabes, magia dragon slayer de fuego –dijo con aparente obviedad

Cerea: dragon slayer? –volvio a repetir

Natsu: si, magia para matar dragones –explico extrañado por la actitud de la centauro

Cerea: matar dragones?

Natsu: si, aunque solo he peleado contra dragones algunas veces… ah pero tambien funciona contra otras cosas que no sean dragones –explico

Cerea solo escuchaba lo que decía el peli-rosa y si bien alguien le hubiera dicho lo mismo lo tacharía de loco pero tras ver como lanzaba fuego al menos le daría el don de la duda, sin contar que la magia era algo muy conocido pero nadie podía demostrar que fuera real.

Cerea: y me puedes mostrar mas de tu magia? –pregunto un poco emocionada

Natsu: mmm… no lo se debo dejar estas bolsas en la casa –dijo mostrando las grandes bolsas de comida

Cerea: no se preocupe yo le ayudare a llevarlos –dijo tendiendo su mano

Natsu vio a la centauro a los ojos unos segundos antes de sonreir y darle una bolsa.

Ambos caminaron hasta un parque cercano donde no había gente y tenia suficiente espacio para lo que iba a hacer.

Cerea: entonces que mas puede hacer con su magia –pregunto expectante

Natsu: pues muchas cosas, puedo controlar el fuego –dijo sacando pequeñas flamas de sus dedos y dándole la forma de su nombre– tambien soy inmune al fuego y puedo comer fuego –explico mientras jugaba con el fuego ya creado

Cerea: wow y puede enseñarme a usarla? –pregunto emocionada

Natsu: no sabes usar magia? Que raro

Cerea: el raro seria usted porque no conozco ni he oído hablar de alguien que pueda usar magia

Natsu se quedo callado viendo a cerea mientras procesaba lo que ella acababa de decir.

Natsu: (¿que rayos esta diciendo?...) –penso antes de percatarse de que en su estadia en este lugar nunca vio a alguien usar magia

Natsu pensó que tal vez fuera por lo avanzados tecnológicamente que estaban pero nunca sintió un poder mágico ligeramente decente de nadie, hasta Happy tenia mas poder mágico y eso era decir mucho.

.

.

.

Happy: oye eso ofende –dijo enojado por ser menospreciado

Pero para los demás fue algo ilustrativo pues tenian que admitir que Happy era el de menor poder mágico del gremio y que las personas de ahí tuvieran menos los hacia para sus ojos ser igual de fuertes que un niño de cinco años.

.

.

.

Cerea: entonces me podría enseñar a usar magia? –volvio a preguntar al ver como el peli-rosa estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

Natsu: no lo se, primero tendrías que aumentar tu poder mágico –dijo

Cerea: aumentar mi poder? Pero si yo ya soy fuerte mire esto –dijo acercándose a un árbol de tamaño medio y cortarlo por la mitad

Natsu: yo dije poder mágico, además eso se puede hacer muy fácil –dijo acercándose a otro árbol y golpearlo logrando que se rompiera a la mitad para sorpresa de la rubia

Cerea: ya, ya veo y como empezaríamos?

Natsu: mmmmm bueno si te soy sincero, nunca le he enseñado magia a nadie y no recuerdo como fue que me enseño Igneel –explico tratando de recordar como fue que el aprendió magia

Pero en ese momento un grupo de hombres llego al lugar siendo liderados por el sujeto que Natsu había golpeado anteriormente en el love hotel

Hombre 1: sabia que tenias que ser tu –dijo enojado y llamando la atención

Hombre 2: seguro que es el? –pregunto un hombre mas grande

Hombre 1: si es el, solo el tendría su cabello pintado de ese rosa ridículo –dijo enojado

Hombre 2: bueno si es asi, no nos guardes rencor esto te lo buscaste –dijo antes hacer un movimiento de su cabeza mandando a los demás

Natsu por su parte no reconocía a ninguno pero se molesto porque insultaron su cabello así que los haría sufrir.

Cerea solo veía a las dos partes y tenia pensado ayudar al peli-rosa pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vio como este caminaba hacia ellos y los empezaba a golpear sin el menor esfuerzo, a los pocos segundos solo quedaban los dos sujetos que hablaron al principio.

Los dos sujetos veian con miedo a Natsu por haber "eliminado" tan fácil y rápido a sus secuaces y aumento aun mas al ver como se acercaba a ellos.

Natsu: no se quien sean pero solo les diré esto una vez, mi cabello no es rosa es salmón –dijo enojado antes de noquearlos sin mayor esfuerzo antes de tomar al mas grande de su pie y lanzarlo hacia donde estaba Cerea

La rubia se sorprendió por lo que hizo y pensó que la estaba atacando pero el sujeto paso a su lado y choco contra un tipo que al parecer queria atacarla por la espalda.

Natsu: ten mas cuidado cuando estés en una pelea –dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la centauro

Cerea se sonrojo un poco al percatarse de que el peli-rosa la había salvado por estar distraída pero como siempre natsu no lo noto o no le dio importancia.

Natsu: ya se me esta haciendo tarde quieres venir a desayunar? –pregunto mientras tomaba las bolsas

Cerea: c claro –respondio con un poco de vergüenza y ambos se dirigieron a la casa del mago

El camino fue tranquilo y ninguno hablo hasta que llegaron a casa.

Natsu: y que quieres de desayunar? –pregunto dejando las bolsas en la cocina

Cerea: una ensalada seria bueno –respondió viendo alrededor

Natsu: ensalada? No quieres algo mas llenador? –cuestiono

Cerea: no, eso estaría bien porque los centauros no podemos comer carne –respondió volteando a donde estaba Natsu

Natsu por su lado casi se la cae un huevo (de gallina) por el shock de conocer a alguien que no pudiera comer carne, el no podría soportarlo.

Natsu: ya veo –contesto todavía sorprendido

Natsu empezó a hacer la ensalada de la rubia entes de su desayuno porque lucy le había enseñado que es importante atender a tus invitados.

Cuando termino, coloco el platillo en la barra que dividía la cocina y la sala.

Natsu: y dime entonces seguirás chocando contra personas o cambiaras el método para encontrar a tu señor –dijo poniendo carne y huevos en la estufa

Cerea: no, ya encontré a mi señor –contesto mientras se acercaba a Natsu

Natsu: enserio? No que no tenias? –cuestiono confundido aun cocinando

Cerea: en efecto no tenia pero de ahora y para siempre serás mi señor y por favor llámeme Cerea –dijo haciendo que Natsu volteara y la viera ¿arrodillada? Hacia él

Natsu: que? –fue lo mas inteligente que pudo decir al estar en esa situación

Cerea: que te reconozco como mi señor, en el poco tiempo de conocernos vi que eres fuerte, amable, honrado, honesto y justo, desde mi punto de vista no encontrare a ninguna otra persona que sea mejor señor que usted –dijo agachando la cabeza y con un pequeño sonrojo por recordar como la "salvo"

Natsu escucho lo que dijo la rubia y no entendía en que momento mostró esas cualidades que decía ella, según él solo golpeo a unos tipos y ya.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta que conducía al pasillo y de ahí aparecieron sus inquilinas.

Mia: Darling ya trajiste a otra mujer a casa? –pregunto molesta y celosa

Papi: esposo tengo hambre –dijo poniendo sus "manos" en su estomago

Cerea: Darling? Esposo? Que significa esto mi señor? –pregunto alarmada volteando a ver a Natsu

Mia: quien eres y que haces con Darling? –cuestiono llamando la atención de la centauro e iniciando una "pelea" verbal entre las dos y en la cual Papi se meteria momentos después

Natsu suspiro cansado antes de voltearse para seguir haciendo el desayuno e ignorar a las tres chicas detrás de él.

.

.

.

El video termino y como se previo un nuevo video apareció en el cristal.

Gildarts: ahora si no tengo dudas, Natsu es un lady-killer –dijo asombrado por como "conquisto" a la rubia

Gajeel: no lo se, lo sentí forzado

Romeo: forzado?

Gajeel: si, primero debieron conocerse mejor, platicar, conocer los gustos del otro, empezar a salir juntos, y demás cosas

Grey: asi como tú y Levy?

Gajeel: si, asi como yo y la enana –dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo para ponerse rojo al igual a la peli-azul

Levy: cállate Gajeel –dijo avergonzada por las miradas que les mandaban los demás magos

Gajeel: maldito hielo vas a ver –dijo enojado y lanzándose a grey

Los dos empezaron a pelear y como se esperaba termino en una pelea campal de todos contra todos mientras el maestro solo suspiraba cansado al ver a sus niños pelear por cosas estúpidas.

La pelea duro unos minutos porque la puerta fue abierta fuertemente… mas bien fue arrancada de una patada y cayo en medio de todos, los magos voltearon a la entrada para ver si era un ataque pero se sorprendieron que quien estaba ahí era…


	5. Chapter 5

Quien apareció por la puerta intrigando de gran manera a los magos fue de hecho dos personas, una de cabello verde que respondía al nombre de Brandish y una rubia de nombre de Dimaria, lo curioso era que la rubia llevaba arrastrando a la peli-verde mientras lucía una cara descontenta.

Dimaria: donde esta Natsu? –pregunto al aire haciendo que todos reaccionaran y algunos suspiraran internamente porque no era Wendy, porque si, de lo poco que les dijo Happy ya le tenían miedo

Makarov: para que lo buscas? –pregunto en nombre de todos

Dimaria: para golpearlo y que quite el molesto cristal –respondió enojada

Los magos se confundieron por lo que dijo, Brandish aun en el suelo noto eso y sin tratar de moverse le hablo a la rubia con la que llego.

Brandish: creo que deberías de explicarles que paso y de paso a mí también –hablo sin mostrar ninguna emoción, a la opinión de todos ella ya se había resignado a estar como estaba

Dimaria volteo a ver a la peli-verde unos momentos antes de hablarles a los del gremio de las hadas.

Dimaria: estoy buscando a Natsu porque él puso un cristal en mis campos y no lo puedo quitar y no lo traten de cubrir porque en el cristal aparece Natsu –dijo enojada

Makarov: … uno como ese? –pregunto señalando el propio, ocasionando que la rubia se quedara callada al verlo

.

.

.

Dimaria: a ver si entendí, Natsu desapareció ayer y hoy cuando llegaron encontraron ese cristal en la pared, cuando lo trataron de investigar el gato azul llego informándoles de la desaparición de Natsu y después tocaron el cristal pensado que tenía que ver con su desaparición lo que ocasiono que vieran lo que le paso a Natsu… me falto algo? –pregunto extrañada con la situación

Girdarts: si, que al parecer Natsu era un lady-killer y nadie lo sabía –bromeo para aligerar el ambiente pero solo logro que Cana le diera un gancho en las costillas que le saco el aire

Lucy: por cierto que hace Brandish aquí?, también te encontraste con un cristal?

Brandish: … pues yo tampoco sé porque estoy aquí, cuando me desperté Dimaria ya me estaba jalando a quien sabe dónde –respondió un poco enojada viendo de reojo a su ex compañera rubia

Dimaria: te traje porque cuando no pude quitar el cristal fui a tu cuarto para ver si podías hacer algo pero te encontré durmiendo así que te tome y traje para que las dos pudiéramos golpear al peli-rosa –hablo orgullosa pero logrando que los demás la vieran sin saber que decir por su toma de decisiones

Brandish: … bueno ahí tienen porque estoy aquí –fue lo único que dijo

Makarov: ejem, bueno, lamentablemente no sabemos dónde está Natsu y estamos viendo el cristal para ver si hay alguna pista de donde puede estar –hablo en voz alta para llamar la atención de todos

Wakaba: es verdad, pon el siguiente video Panther tenemos que encontrar a Natsu no es así Macao?

Macao: tienes toda la razón seguiremos viendo hasta que sepamos como traerlo de vuelta

Los dos "adultos" dijeron cosas nobles pero sus caras decían otra cosa.

Erza: no será que quieren seguir viendo solo por la centauro y su gran delantera? –cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos

Macao: por quien nos tomas? También queremos ver a Mia –hablo exponiéndose

Wakaba: y no olvides a papi –secundo a su amigo

.

.

.

Brandish: ya veo, así que eso es lo que ha pasado hasta ahora –dijo a Happy

Happy: si, ya hasta le pedimos ayuda a los espíritus estelares pero en mi opinión no creo que sean de ayuda

Dimaria: pues entonces la tienen difícil, yo pensé que solo me estaban molestando pero veo que es algo mas

Los tres charlaban ignorando la golpiza que le estaban dando a Macao y a Wakaba por sus anteriores comentarios.

Happy: por cierto cuando venias para acá no viste si había más cristales? –pregunto a la rubia

Dimaria: … no lo sé, yo vine lo más rápido que pude y no le preste atención a nada más, pero no se supone que tú también viajaste para llegar aquí?

Happy: pues si, pero estaba en las montañas y no pase ningún pueblo para llegar, que me dices tú Brandish, viste algún otro?

Brandish: no realmente, todo lo que podía ver era el cielo y en algunas veces el piso –hablo enojada

Dimaria: perdón por eso, estaba enojada y no pensaba con claridad

Brandish: … ya no pensemos eso, mejor dime que harás ahora que tu objetivo no está por ningún lado?

Dimaria: … no lo sé, pensé que si venia podría lograr que quitaran el cristal pero por lo que me han contado nadie sabe de dónde vinieron y yo desgraciadamente no lo pude romper –dijo con impotencia

Makarov: bueno ya paren con eso –hablo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos– admito que está mal lo que dijeron esos dos pero también es cierto que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es seguir viendo lo que le está pasando a Natsu, así que ya suéltenlos y reproduzcan el video –hablo fuerte y claro haciendo que bajaran y desamarraran a los dos

Claro está que quienes los golpeaban eran las mujeres del gremio, los demás hombres se quedaron al margen para no verse involucrados en el asunto, aunque bueno, había algunos que pensaban igual que los dos apaleados (Gildarts, Warren, Nab, Mest y Makarov).

Momentos después de que todo se calmara Panther puso a reproducir el siguiente video…

.

.

.

Todo comenzaba con una imagen de la sala donde vivía Natsu con sus inquilinas donde se veía a las mencionadas…

Mia: muy bien vamos a repasar las reglas del programa de intercambio, la primera regla es no lastimar a humanos y viceversa, la regla numero dos es nunca separarse de tu familia anfitriona y regla número tres y más importante la que llega primero tiene privilegios sobre las demás así que siempre hagan lo que digo –hablo con seguridad

Papi: ya veo

Cerea: no digas tonterías, esa tercera regla no existe así que no le hagas caso papi –respondió enojada

Mia: entendiste todo centorea?

Cerea: ha? Por quien me tomas yo recuerdo todas las reglas y ten por seguro que las cumpliré –exclamo ofendida

Natsu: Cerea, Smith dice que te falto una firma en el papeleo para tu estancia –hablo entrando a la sala con teléfono en mano, lo curioso es que tenía una marca que herradura en su cara

Mia: … que dijiste de cumplir las reglas? –hablo en un tono peligroso

Cerea trato de explicar pero no podía, Natsu al ver la situación conto lo que paso.

Natsu: esto fue porque entre al baño en la mañana para calentar el agua y la encontré desnuda así que no te preocupes fue un auto reflejo –hablo sin darle importancia porque ya antes le había pasado algo similar

Cerea: perdón por eso si le hubiera avisado de mis baños después de mis ejercicios mañaneros no hubiera pasado esto –se excusó con pena

Natsu: ya te dije que no fue nada, he recibido golpes peores

Mia: cielos, Centorea deja de monopolizar a Darling mejor vete a rellenar lo que te falta en el papeleo –hablo enojada metiéndose entre los dos y casi golpeando a Natsu quien esquivo su puño

Cerea: ha? no trates de hacerte la buena que ya me entere que si no fuera por los reflejos del amo ya lo hubieras golpeado muchas veces –respondió desafiante

Mia: no sé de qué hablas, yo soy muy cuidadosa en especial con Darling –dijo empezando a forcejear con la centauro y lanzando un coletazo a Natsu que alcanzo a esquivar

Natsu solo las veía pelear y le alegraba que se llevaran tan bien como para pelear entre sí, fue entonces que noto que papi "leía" o bueno trataba de leer el libro de leyes de inter-especies, porque al parecer le costaba tanto trabajo hacerlo que hasta humo salía de su cabeza.

Natsu: oye estas bien? –pregunto un poco preocupado

Papi: el libro de leyes inter-especies es muy difícil, quiero ir a nadar… ya se, esposo vamos a nadar –hablo con el ánimo más arriba

Natsu: he? Tengo que hacer la comida, porque no le dices a Mia o a Cerea? –Pregunto antes de voltear a ver a las dos quienes ahora ya estaban forcejeando más intensamente– … olvídalo te acompañare

.

.

.

Happy: wow esas dos al parecer van a pelear muy seguido por la atención de Natsu –hablo en voz baja

Gildarts: y que lo digas, se ve que ambas son intensas mostrando su afecto, te apuesto que al menos una de ellas lo trata de violar en uno o dos videos –le respondió igualmente en voz baja

Happy: yo te apuesto diez pescados a que alguna lo trata de hacer en este video –hablo mientras estrechaban mano y pata respectivamente cerrando el trato

.

.

.

Natsu estaba en el gran baño tocando el agua de la bañera checando si el agua era buena para "nadar".

Natsu: creo que está bien para entrar –hablo volteando a ver a papi quien se estaba empezando a quitar la ropa –espera si vamos a nadar tenemos que ponernos un traje de baño –hablo antes de salir para regresar segundos después con un traje de baño escolar para papi que le dio smith

Natsu: póntelo mientras voy por el mío –dijo empezando a salir pero fue detenido por papi

Papi: pero no puedo cambiarme por mis brazos –dijo extendiendo sus alas

.

Natsu: bien, mete tus pies por los agujeros –dijo ayudando a papi

Papi: jaja eso da cosquillas –hablo feliz

Natsu: ahora mete tus brazos por aquí –dijo abriendo los hoyos para los brazos pero cuando estaban por pasar ambos brazos se le resbalo el traje de baño y término tocando los pechos de papi en accidente

Natsu no le tomo importancia pero papi se sonrojo un poco por el hecho y se quedó viendo sus pechos unos instantes antes de voltear a ver a Natsu quien para su sorpresa ya se había cambiado.

Natsu: vamos a entrar –dijo saltando al agua y empezando a flotar, papi lo siguió y salto a donde estaba Natsu para quedar arriba de el

Papi: jaja se siente bien al agua –hablo feliz

Natsu: si, es genial que la bañera sea tan grande –respondió cerrando los ojos –(aunque esto siento que ya lo he vivido)

Los dos guardaron silencio unos segundos hasta que papi se volteo a verlo.

Papi: por otro lado cuando tocaste mi pecho se sintió bien e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara –dijo colocándose de forma sugerente sobre él, alarmando a Natsu al recordar a Wendy y una situación similar

Natsu: espera papi –fue lo único que atino a decir

.

.

.

Al ver eso Gildarts suspiro y le dio los pescados a Happy por debajo de la mesa tratando de que nadie lo viera.

.

.

.

Papi: que? Te resistes? Entonces te forzare –dijo antes de que la puerta fuera derribada y Cerea apareció por esta con arco en mano.

Cerea: había bajado la guardia contra ti porque pensé que eras una niña pero tienes mi edad? –exclamo apuntando a papi quien levantó la vista por la sorpresa

Papi: he? –fue lo único que logo decir antes de que una andanada de flechas la estampara en la pared

Cerea: suba a mi espalda lo sacare de aquí – dijo jalado a Natsu y poniéndolo en su espalda

Mia: oye no te fugaras con Darling –dijo mientras se ponía en la puerta para "impedir" su salida pero para su desgracia Cerea solo paso sobre ella sin mas

Cerea corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el parque cercano donde suspiro al ver que nadie los seguía, fue entonces que noto que Natsu la estaba sujetando por los pechos para no caerse.

Natsu: wow si que corres rápido, pero porque huimos? –pregunto sin darle importancia al sonrojo de la rubia mientras bajaba de ella

Cerea: porque tengo que protegerlo amo, no iba a dejar que ella pusiera sus manos en usted –dijo tratando de parecer seria al verlo solo en el traje de baño

Natsu: pero ella no tiene manos –dijo confundido– además ya te dije que tu no me sirves, no exageres

Cerea: no diga eso, los centauros son valientes caballeros que valoran más su lealtad sobre todo lo demás, es por eso que buscamos un amo al cual servir, mi padre, mi abuelo y todos mis ante pasados vivieron de ese modo, antes de ser una mujer soy un caballero así que no lo llames una exageración – hablo febrilmente mientras una imagen de un grupo de centauros totalmente armados estaban tras ella como si respaldaran sus palabras

.

.

.

(Me recuerda a erza) fue el pensamiento de casi todos los magos que veían eso, obvio sin contar a la peli-roja quien asentía a la determinación de la centauro.

.

.

.

Natsu: está bien, está bien sé que tu cultura es importante pero trata de relajarte un poco, hay algo que quisieras hacer? –pregunto tratando de apagar esas llamas tan intensas

Cerea iba a replicar cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a una pareja tomada de la mano y con vergüenza pido tomarse de las manos.

.

.

.

Los magos se sorprendieron de lo pura que podía ser la rubia al pedir eso con tanta pena.

.

.

.

Natsu no dijo nada por lo que preocupo a Cerea la cual rápidamente trato de decir que estaba bromeando cuando sintió algo tomar su mano.

Natsu: así? –pregunto sonriendo y sosteniendo la mano de la rubia

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia de quedarse callada.

Natsu: Cerea? Que pasa? –cuestiono al verla desviar la mirada, al moverse un poco para verla noto que ella estaba haciendo una cara un poco rara

Cerea: espere, no me vea no sé qué tipo de cara estoy haciendo –dijo soltando la mano de Natsu y cubriendo su rostro en ese momento algo cayó cerca de ellos lo que ocasionó que ella inconscientemente cubriera a Natsu

Mia: que rayos te pasa papi? Porque me soltaste? –reclamo enojada

Papi: tú me dijiste que te bajara –respondió un poco confundida

Cerea: que están haciendo aquí chicas? Mia dijiste que no podíamos salir por nuestra cuenta

Mia: está bien mientras nadie se ente… -no termino de hablar al ver que Cerea tenía a Natsu entre sus pechos –CENTOREA! –Hablo enojada y en un tono peligroso

Cerea al percatarse de la situación soltó rápidamente al peli-rosa antes de tratar de poner alguna escusa.

Mia: maldita mujer caballo solo te robaste a mi Darling de mi lado para ligar con él? –exclamo tomando a Natsu y hundirlo en sus pechos– no se supone que eres un "orgulloso" centauro?

Cerea: qué? Tu serpiente mal hablada no tienes derecho a decirme eso –respondió mientras tomaba a Natsu y de igual forma lo hundía en su pecho

Papi: bueno papi tomara a su esposo mientras pueda –dijo alegremente haciendo lo mismo que las otras dos

Las tres empezaron a forcejear el cuerpo de Natsu cuando un auto negro se estaciono en la acera cerca de ellas y en el se podía ver a Smith.

Mia, Papi, Cerea: si no se rinden resolveremos esto por la fuerza –dijeron al unísono mientras tomaban posiciones para atacar

Smith: esto es malo –dijo mientras bajaba del auto y sacaba un arma de su saco

Natsu: oigan ustedes deténganse –dijo un poco enojado e interponiéndose sin querer entre los disparos que hizo Smith con su arma los cuales se le clavaron en la espalda

Todas quedaron en silencio y sin moverse mientras veían a Natsu fruncir el ceño antes de que este moviera su mano a su espalda y quitara los dardos antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

.

.

.

Happy: lo mato! –grito horrorizado mientras ponía su pata en su frente para después irse de espaldas


End file.
